Love Bites
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: You and your two best friends Jean and Marco are taking your first year at college. After spending a great summer getting closer than ever you have to go back to school. One of your professors is a bit strange and is hard to please. He yells at you, he embarrasses you in class, he makes you feel inferior to him, he loves you? Levi Ackerman your history professor loves you? M later
1. Back to School

**Hi people! So um...I've been on this really big kick for Attack on Titan or Shingeki** **no** **Kyojin. Plus I've been reading way too much Yandere Levi and I'm so in love with the idea of Levi being the sexy, twisted, ruthless history teacher of a school. I might not be the best at it but I hope those of you who do read it enjoy it. So enjoy my weird mind as I act like a weird fangirl for Levi...he would hate me so much if he saw my room...anyway! On to the story! Also before I forget which I probably will. I don't own anything. Just the idea I suppose oh and you so lets do this!**

It was the first day of classes, you and your best friends Jean and Marco had signed up for a couple classes together that way you could still be somewhat together through the course of the semester. Jean was an engineer major he was really into computers and would often fix your computer whenever something had happened. It's not like you wanted anything to happen to your electronics you just had horrible luck with anything that had wires.

Marco he was working part time in one of the museums in town. That way he could slowly get the gist of what he likes to do. You thought Archivists were pretty interesting but a lot of work at the same time. Marco loved his history, but what he loved more was making sure people were happy. You loved that about him. He was always helping you and Jean out when you needed it. Marco was just the best kind of guy anyone could ask for.

You on the other hand were confused at the moment with what you wanted to do. You originally wanted to be a middle school librarian. Being able to spend hours on hours with your books, helping the children find something they need, helping anyone you could to make the school a better place. But you weren't sure anymore. You weren't the best at school, you always felt like a complete idiot when it came to school. Jean who was the smartest out the three of you, Marco who was also very high in the grades, and you. Someone who had at least a 'C' average when trying your best, school was difficult there was no denying that.

"(Y/N) ready for history?" You nodded at Marco giving him a kind smile. You actually liked history. It always fascinated you more than anything. History was also one of the few classes the three of you had together. You felt Jean wrap an arm around your shoulder giving you one of his confident smiles. "No need to worry. We'll help you through this no problem." You gave him a sarcastic eye roll. "Oh my heroes," Marco laughed and the three were off.

Walking across campus from the student center you all made it to class ten minutes before class even started. (Y/N) let her backpack slide down her arm catching it before it slammed on the ground, pulling out a wheelie chair she sat down before pulling your notebook and your pencil from out of your ponytail, writing at the top of her page 'History notes day 1' it was easier for you to figure out what to study by the days. Well in your opinion anyway.

"I really wish you could have made it last weekend Marco, it wasn't the same without you." You say shaking your head at your best friend. "Yeah, it might not be my favorite but it was her pick of movies for the night." (Y/N) smiled brightly you made Jean watch (favorite movie). He was bored out of his mind the entire time but you were usually bored when it came to his documentaries or his weird war flicks. You didn't like watching war movies. They always made your heart hurt feeling for the soldiers who lost their lives protecting the country.

"I wish I could have been there too, but work called in and asked if I could do night shift." You gave him a small smile he was too sweet, even for his own good sometimes. "Well besides the movies what did you two do?" You and Jean glanced at each other and shrugged. "Nothing really. She passed out on me in the second film." you rolled your (e/c) eyes at the body next to you. "Yeah I wake up and find you crushing me with your stupid fat body."

He glared playfully at you. "Excuse me but my body is well toned and muscular. If anything you were in heaven with me holding you." You let out a very unladylike like snort. "In your dreams Kirstein, if anything you were the one who wouldn't let me go. So it must mean that you have a thing for me." he let out a scuff of annoyance. All the banter between the two of you was just that. Playful banter. You loved to get under his skin and make him get angry sometimes. It was fun for you. Marco laughed with you as you saw Jean's face go red. "Oh shut up (Y/N),"

In the front of the room Levi was seen rather annoyed by the childish banter he heard as he tried and failed miserably to read the news paper. He glanced down at his watch. Two minutes before class will start. He already knew that those three would be a problem. Especially this (Y/N) girl. "Why can't you just watch a simple comedy?" He asked a smile on his freckly face. "You know for a fact that our comedy ideas are different." You stuck your tongue out at him in a childish way.

A bell had rung signaling that class had started. The three of you stopped your conversation and looked at the board. The man in the front of the room had placed his newspaper down. He was short, straight black hair styled in an undercut. His grey eyes looked very intimidating and (Y/N) already knew that this class would be difficult. He stood as tall as he could and walked to the board. Writing his name. "You may call me Professor Ackerman or Doctor Ackerman." he snapped loudly.

The way he spoke made you think he was like the real life Severus Snape in Harry Potter and that anything you did could piss him off. He held an expressionless face as he looked each one of us students in the eye. "I have four rules in my class and if you do not follow them you will be punished severely." his eyes traveled over everyone. You felt very nervous in his presence. You felt like a fox stuck in a corner wounded and about to die from the bloodhound.

"Rule number one." He glared at Sasha as he watched her munching on a bag of chips. "No eating in my class. This also includes drinks and gum." he snapped loudly. You could see her shaking in her seat. He tossed her food in the trash bin by his desk. He was pacing around staring at the students arms behind his back.

"Rule number two." he glared directly at you. You felt beads of sweat start to form. "Pay. Attention." he growled through grit teeth. You nodded your head obediently, fear in your eyes.

"Rule number three." he found that everyone had eyes on him. Marco had held onto your arm in fear. "No mess." Many students started to clean up their messes and stare at your professor nervously.

"And finally. Don't piss me off."

There was a course of 'Yes sirs' before he started the role call. As he said your name his eyes stayed on you for five seconds. You were fidgeting in your spot holding his stare. He moved off to Eren Yeager making you feel somewhat better.

Professor Ackerman got to his lesson. He didn't last long talking about whats on the syllabus and got straight into history. You wrote as fast as you could trying to get all the information down. He talked fast and wouldn't slow down. "(L/N)!" you jumped feeling your pencil fly up as you stare at him. "Y-yes Professor A-ackerman?" you wanted to crawl in a hole and die. You hated attention on yourself. "Where did the Habsburg Empire rule?"

You were flipping through your notes looking over "G-german, Czechs, S-slavs, um..." he growled at you. "You idiotic brat. I mentioned it not even three minutes ago!" You cringe clenching your fists not from anger but to keep you from speaking out. "I-I'm s-sor..." he scoffed annoyed "Save your pathetic apology." he went back to discussing what was going on again forgetting you even messed up.

You couldn't concentrate though. You were still shaking in your seat. Tears starting to form as you stare at the desk. You didn't even register Jean reaching over and placing his hand over your own. You forced yourself to get back to work. You wouldn't cry. Not here. Not with him watching you. _'I can't cry. If I cry it shows how weak I am. It shows how I can't do anything right and that I'm a failure to everyone.'_ you thought pushing your tears back and writing anything he said as fast as you could.

The bell signaled showing class was over. You didn't waste anytime packing your things up. You just grabbed your bag tossing it over your shoulder, pulling your notebook to your chest, and high tailing it out of there. Jean and Marco right behind you. You didn't look back, even if you felt eyes on you. Levi smirked from his desk. He enjoyed the fear in your eyes. He liked watching you squirm in your seat. He also liked that you pushed your fear back and got to work. He wasn't sure why he felt this way toward a student. An average looking student at that.

Levi wasn't sure why he felt so drawn to you. Maybe it was because you had a nice smile, or maybe pretty hair? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was your eyes. Those (e/c) eyes that stuck to him, the fear in them. Levi liked your eyes. Thats all he could say at the moment he was just utterly confused. Never had he felt so connected to a student before, he didn't know what to think but he knew one thing. He couldn't wait till your next class with him.

(Y/N) didn't stop walking till she was out of the building away from that classroom. "Hey are you okay?" You force a head nod. You couldn't show them you were weak. "(Y/N), Professor Ackerman didn't have the right to say that to you. Or insult you." Marco said softly pulling your body into a hug. You felt a small smile build as you snuggled into his embrace. He was so nice and warm.

"I'm okay, really I am." You said softly "I don't know what the hell was up that guys ass but he didn't have a right to talk that way about you?" You felt a small blush form on your face as you stare at Jean. He looked pissed, but when he looked at you his eyes softened and had a caring look in them. You shake your head hiding behind your hair smiling to yourself now. "Thanks Jean." he smirked "I'd like to stay but I have class in ten minutes and it's all the way on the other side of campus." (Y/N) and Jean laughed "We'll walk you to class."

(Y/N) locked your arms around both boys and headed off to his science class. "Hopefully she's a nicer teacher than Professor Ackerman." Marco almost begged. "Who do you have for Science?" Jean asked staring at Marco over your head. The damn jerk was taller than you by a lot. You felt so short compared to the two boys beside you.

"Otsu Ko." you nodded you head. "Lets hope so. If all our teachers are as bad as _him_ than I'll just have to drop out." Jean rolled his eyes "Come on (Y/N), you can't drop out because one teacher is an ass. We've dealt with a bunch of jerks since we were kids." You glare up at him "You were one of those jerks! You cut my hair!" You pulled away from Jean wrapping your now free hand on Marco's forearm.

"At least I'm better now." You rolled your (e/c) eyes at him. He was still a pain in the ass but you loved him all the same. The three got to Marco's class and you gave him a big hug. You watched as he took a seat in the middle of the room getting ready for his class. You were worried for him. Well then again you were worried for both your friends. You didn't want them to get hurt. You hated seeing them upset.

"What do you want to do?" You asked Jean as you two walked off to do god knows what. "Not sure...want to get food?" You smiled brightly "Hell yeah!" Jean only laughed shaking his head at you amused. He wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of your were off to find some food.

 **So uh this is the first chapter. I hope Levi isn't too out of character and that you all like it. I'm not sure when the days for updates will be but it might be either Tuesdays or Thursdays. Well later review if you like it.**


	2. Feelings

You did it. You made it through the first two days of college. You had to say you really liked most of your professors. Your favorite was your science professor.

Hange Zoe was super sweet but your favorite part about her was that she was somewhat crazy! She was super excited about teaching us and would often talk about what she enjoyed and would talk for long periods of time. She was just the best, Jean didn't think so he quickly grew bored of her and wanted to fall asleep. You just wanted to become her best friend basically.

For English you and Marco had Erwin Smith. Professor Smith had a very grim expression, our first day he was just happy to meet you all. He was a bit strange to be around, talking about the universe to psychology. You had glanced over at Marco a few times confused what he was talking about but wrote your notes as best as you could even if you were confused.

Your last class was creative writing. You loved to read and write. You may not be the best author around but it helped you writing. Mike Zacharius was the professor; there were a total of eleven students. While you were all writing a small fiction piece when Eren Yeager jumped out of his seat, Professor Zacharius had sniffed Eren.

He was so caught by surprise that he just fell out of his seat confused. Professor Zacharius didn't explain himself as to why he did it. He just smirked and walked back to his desk. The day was Wednesday and you had your history and science class with Marco and Jean.

You were dreading going into school today. You didn't want to face _him_ again. When you told your parents about what happened in history they didn't do anything about it. "That's life (Y/N), not everyone is going to be nice." and that's all you got from it. You ran outside backpack slung on your shoulder. You all switched days to drive. Easier to carpool, you all lived in the same neighborhood.

"Hurry up!" Jean's voice yelled from the car. You open the door to the back door of his dodge charger. "What took you so long?" he asked staring at (Y/N) from his spot in the car. "Had to take out (pets name). He/She was taking forever!" he nodded "Alright, alright. Well why are you sitting in the backseat?" You blinked a few times. "Where's Marco?" he blushed to himself "Well I wanted to get you first."

You felt a blush form on your cheeks. You climbed out of the back running to the passenger seat. You liked being with Marco and Jean together. But at the moment you really just liked being alone with Jean. He was sweet, handsome, smart, and quite the charmer. You two would flirt but that's all it felt like sometimes.

Jean he likes Mikasa, Erens step sister you knew this because of the way he stared at her. The eyes are a gateway to the soul and what a person wants most.

"Well uh, thanks I guess. Let's get Marco; I don't think _he_ would be happy to know someone skipped his precious lecture." He let out a laugh and drove to the end of the street. Marco was sitting outside waiting for us. He waved a bright smile on his face before he ran to the car hopping inside.

"Hey guys!" you smile brightly at him "Hey Marco! You have a goodnight sleep?" he nodded "Yeah, wish I could have stayed in be longer." Jean nodded "Yeah, I was dreading my alarm going off this morning." You let out a small yawn scratching your head "Can we just skip his class?"

Marco laughed "He might have had a bad day. I don't think he could be that bad. He'll probably be better today." You shrugged "I won't believe it till I see it. Professor Ackerman is an evil jerk." Jean nodded "He might have been having a bad day but he is a dick. I looked on rate my professor dot com and so many students complained how he's an ass. He insults them and he can't get fired because he's got the entire school board wrapped around his small finger."

You laughed to yourself "That midget is probably compensating for something that's why he's always in a pissy mood." Marco smiled while Jean chuckled shaking his head "Why can't more girls have a mind like yours?" Okay you had a very perverted mind. Your favorite thing in the world was pickup lines. You found them the most amazing thing in the world. "So what about you? Did you have a good night's sleep?" Marco asked going back to the first topic as we walked through campus to history.

"So you see I had this dream where I just got off work and Freddy Kruger is wearing a nightgown like what a granny would wear and he had his claws all raised and was chasing these kids yelling 'you damn kids! How dare you interrupt my programs?!' I'm not sure what happened next I laughed myself awake." Jean and Marco were doubled over laughing outside the classroom. **(No lie. I had this dream and it's my best friends favorite one of my dreams well I think**.)

"What the hell is up with your head?!" You shrugged your shoulders and glanced inside. _He_ was in there already. "I don't wanna go in." You whine softly your shoulders slumped as you stare up at Jean and Marco.

"We gotta." You sighed walking inside taking a seat at your desk. "Is your name Wi-fi? Because I'm really feeling a connection." Your eyes widen in shock as you slowly turn to Jean. He had a small smirk on his face. "W-what?"

His smirk grew "Mind if I run a sniffer to see if your ports are open?" Your face slowly grew red. He could see you were having trouble not laughing. "If you were an ebay auction, Id totally 'buy it now'." Certain sounds started to escape your mouth. You were biting your lip rather hard.

Levi was watching the three friends. He didn't like what was happening between Kirstein and (L/N). Not one bit. Hearing you're struggled laugh he didn't like Jean touching her, let alone talking to her like that.

"W-why a-are y-you t-t-telling m-me pick up l-lines?" You stuttered out. It was hard for you not to laugh. You didn't want to piss off Professor Ackerman but Jean wasn't making things easy.

"It makes you feel better. Should I say more?" You shake your head vigorously. Some of your (h/c) hair flew around as you pushed yourself into Marco for protection. "If you say anymore she'll probably pee her pants." You elbow Marco in the chest glaring up at him. He wasn't helping. You felt like you were going to fall over from laughing. "Will you three knock it off." Professor Ackerman snapped.

His voiced held a growl like sound in it. All jokes aside you sobered up and stare at your professor shivering slightly. For the past two days Levi couldn't stop thinking of your eyes. Those beautiful eyes that captivated him. Why he wasn't sure. He had two sleepless nights when your image would just randomly appear.

"S-sorry Professor," you spoke softly looking down at your desk. You fidget under his intense stare. You pulled out one of your books and started to read before class started. "What are you reading?" Jean whispered looking over your shoulder.

"The story is about humanity seven hundred years ago, humanity was nearly exterminated by titans. The titans are huge and have little to no intelligence. They devour the humans not because they have to, but for the pleasure. There's a small percentage of humans who have survived by building a giant wall. The Survey Corps are the ones who go out to fight the titans and they are so cool!" You explained happily.

"Survey Corps?" You glare at Jean. He was always a pain when it came to stories. He would often ignore you talking about something like books or movies. If it didn't peak his interest, he wouldn't pay attention. He was just an ass when he wanted to be. Though he's better than when he was younger. When the two of you were younger he wouldn't constantly bully you.

Jean had taken a pair of scissors and cut a large portion of your hair out, put a spider on your head, and would pick on you nonstop. You told your mom about it. One day your mother called his mother and the two of them made you resolve your problems with one another. Alright it was an elementary school problem and you found out that Jean was fun to play with.

Marco had moved two years later and became great friends with Jean. You found out that he lived in your neighborhood and the three of you became best friends. They've been with you through thick and thin. From getting your first love to your first heart ache. They've always been there for you, and you them.

Levi had listened as you spoke you the story. He had to admit that it seemed a bit farfetched. But judging from the story you talked about, he knew you were a fan of fantasy and adventure. "Wow! Can I read it after you?" Marco asked excitedly. Armin leaned over from his spot and whispered to (Y/N).

"Do you want to borrow the second? I have them all." You gasp softly "Armin that would be awesome!" he smiled brightly "I'll bring it in tomorrow for you." You wanted to tackle him into a hug at that moment but the look your professor was giving the four of you made you cringe.

You didn't want him mad at you again. The bell rang and you got straight to taking notes. He kept glaring at you as he spoke. Whenever you looked up to watch him speak his eyes were locked onto you. You shivered feeling his intense gaze on you.

 _Why is he just staring at me?_ you wondered glancing around to see if anyone else noticed. _How come no one else noticed that he's staring at me!_ You thought again but this time more frantically. "Quiz now." Your eyes along with many others widened in shock. It was the second day of class and you already had a quiz?!

He placed a paper on everyone's desk watching as their eyes bugged out of their heads. _'Pathetic. These students should be prepared for anything.'_ Levi thought annoyed. He knew they all would fail. Most of them didn't pay attention and he knew that no one in the class would have studied what they had already learned.

 _'_ _Each and every semester I'm stuck with more and more idiotic brats.'_ Levi let out sigh going back to his seat. "The moment you finish your quiz don't move, don't talk, just play with your thumbs." He acted like you all were children.

You take a deep breath. The quiz had five questions based on what you've already learned in class. You hoped you could at least pass this.

1.)Describe who exactly Thomas Malthus was.

You gulped before getting to work on answering the questions.

 _Thomas Malthus was a famous demographer who wrote the book 'principles of population'. In the book he discussed Positive Check Natural and Preventive Check._

You'll probably get some points taken off for not explaining what those two were but you didn't care at the exact moment.

2.)Who is John Wesley?

 _John Wesley was an English clergyman and founder of Methodism. Everyone is entitled to hear the gospel, he was one of the first induvial to speak of having a relationship with god, he also believed that slaves had rights._

3.)Who is Mary Wollstonecraft?

You felt your heart rate quicken, you didn't even remember going over who Mary Wollstonecraft was. That name even sounded made up! You ended up skipping the question and letting yourself deal with the consequences for it later.

4.)Ottoman Empire. Explain it now.

 _In the thirteen hundreds Turkey became the Ottoman Empire. The ottoman empire lasted up till the fifteen hundreds._

Yup gonna fail this quiz. You hated that you couldn't remember everything but you knew some things. You didn't even bother to look at it was too confusing. At least you got three out of the five done. Hopefully you did somewhat well on this stupid quiz.

How did Professor Ackerman expect you all to do good when you all just learned this on Monday! How in the world were you supposed to remember everything that he said? Especially the way he spoke! He spoke so fast and he wont ever slow down!

You let out a small sigh holding your head feeling a migraine appear. You felt the need to dig in your purse and pull out your 'drugs'. The drugs were just some Advil and Tylenol. Your doctor told you that you will have to deal with the headaches, the dizziness, and faster heartbeat.

It wasn't something you could control. You were just forced to deal with it. You would also get random nosebleeds; you were never sure when you would get one. You would reach up and check whenever you had a runny nose just in case it was a nosebleed.

You made it seem like you were busy with the quiz but in all actuality you were just making random doodles on the paper. Levi on the other had was having a hard time not staring at (Y/N). He just had this sudden urge to hold her, hear her laugh, see the fear in her eyes. He knew she was scared of him. Who wouldn't be? Levi was a strict teacher, demanding, and above all easy to piss off. He was half tempted to make her stay after class ad ravish her then.

He had to push those thoughts aside. He was a teacher. It was strictly taboo a teacher to have such thoughts about a student. There have been some who have tried to seduce him but Levi knew that they just wished to gain a better grade.

He glared at his desk. Most of the females in his classes were disgusting. They could never please him. He suddenly had an image of you, red faced, the look of pure pleasure on your face. He wanted to see you begging for more, her gasps of pleasure the moans you would make for him. _'I can't be thinking of these things during class.'_ He thought to himself.

Though, he did want to at least feel her skin. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. He wondered what she smelled like? _'I wonder what she tastes like? I bet she tastes sweet, I need to know!'_ he growled slightly.

You looked up with several others confused. You saw the irritated look on his face. What happened? You wondered staring at your professor. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his cold gray ones. His eyes bore into yours. He was searching for something.

You look away a small blush coating your cheeks. You had to admit that Professor Ackerman was incredibly attractive. You found him attractive but that doesn't mean you would go for him! He was your professor, he was too emotionless, and above all else he scared the living daylights out of you!

Levi saw the blush coating your beautiful face. He was somewhat surprised but found it absolutely beautiful. The color around your skin, he wanted to nuzzle into her neck, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own cool skin.

Before you looked away the two of you had locked eyes for five seconds. Five long seconds. To you it felt disturbing, but to Levi it felt like a lifetime of memorizing those beautiful (e/c) orbs, they set him in a trance and he wanted more of you. _'How can I get her alone?'_ he thought to himself staring at you as you tried to look busy.

You could still feel his eyes on you. Starting to fidget in your seat you felt a hand on your knee. Slowly looking over you saw Jean's hand. He was trying to tell you that everything was okay. That he noticed too. Why Jean had his hand there you didn't know. But you had a gut feeling that he might like you.

Jean had a crush on you. He's always liked you, ever since he first saw you in his elementary school. He would pick on you to see if he could get your attention. He was glad the two of you were friends, he couldn't ask for anything more! He could deal with being your friend; Jean was fine being your best friend. He would be there for you when he knew you needed him, but sometimes he wanted to be more than friends.

Last weakened when it was just the two of you, Jean thought you looked absolutely adorable when you fell asleep on him. Holding your body against his, it felt amazing. He didn't mean to fall asleep on you, he just felt so warm and comfortable. Jean gave you a small smile.

The bell rang and Levi took all the quizzes and brought them to his desk. "Everyone get out of my class." There were plenty of people rushing to get free from Levi's class. You pull your books in you backpack zipping it up so that none of your books could escape.

"ready?" you nodded and linked arms with Marco "Have a good rest of the day Professor Ackerman." You say softly. You wanted to get off his bad side. Besides your mother always told you 'Kill them with kindness' it was a weird saying sometimes. You knew it was hard to be nice to others when they do not deserve it. But if you were nice to the mean people they would be more confused than anything and stop bugging you…maybe.

Levi looked up from his desk and stared at (Y/N) giving her a nod of acknowledgement. He thought it was sweet of her to actually do that. He started to recall maybe four students of his to actually speak to him after class. He hasn't heard from them in a long time. He watched as you left with Jean and Marco. He smirked "I'll have you soon enough…first we'll need to get rid of those two."


	3. Night at the Beach

It was the first Saturday of the school year. Your cousin Petra called you and begged you to come to the beach to enjoy the last party of the summer. She had invited a couple of her friends to come as well. You loved your cousin to death but you weren't that big of a fan of the beach.

Sand would always get everywhere and always leave a mess in your car or in the house. But against your better judgement you left to go anyway. Your mother said that it would be good for you to spend time with your cousin instead of Jean and Marco all the time.

So you drove three hours to get to the beach, you were tired and you really just wanted a drink. "(Y/N)!" Petra yelled excitedly running away from the blond, the dark haired boy, and an elder gentleman. You smile brightly pulling the red head into your arms in a giant hug.

"I missed you! Oh my god,look at you! You look so grown up!" You laughed shaking your head with a roll of your eyes. "You idiot I just saw you two weeks ago!" She only giggled "I know I just like messing with my little cousin! Come on! I want to introduce you to my friends!"

You smile letting the girl drag you onto the sand where you noticed six chairs in a circle, in the middle there was a cooler with what you presumed with some sort of alcohol. "(Y/N), I want you to meet Eld, Gunther, and Oluo." You gave a shy sort of wave. "Nice to meet you all."

Petra took an Angry Orchard out of the cooler and handed it to you. "Come take a seat! Hope you don't mind we invited our old professor to come join us. He should be here in a half hour maybe." You shrugged your shoulders. "It's fine." You listened in on the conversations, you didn't talk much. Talking seemed to be hard for you with new people.

"How are Jean and Marco? I hear you all took the same classes to be together." You smile and nodded "Yep the three of us were only able to have History together but we still try to hang out outside of school." Petra giggled "What about you and Jean?" You felt a small blush form on your face "She and Jean have a cute relationship." You laughed nervously.

"Well no, we're just friends." She giggled again looking back at Oluo "She's in denial." You stare at the two confused "Those two started to date a couple months back." Eld said annoyed but you could clearly see the happy look in his eyes. They were like a family.

"Excuse my lateness." That voice.

 _'Professor Ackerman?!'_

You sat frozen in your spot staring at the ground. "Levi glad you could make it!" Gunther said happily. "Drink of choice?" he shrugged "Something strong." Eld pulled out a green bottle.

"(L/N)?" you slowly looked up at professor Ackerman. "P-Professor?" he stared at you. "Levi this is my cousin (Y/N), but I guess you already know her." She laughed. You shot up from your spot and faced Petra "I just realized I have to…" Petra forced you to sit back down "Not so fast! Jean and Marco can have you any other weekend it's my turn now sit your butt back down and enjoy the drink." Man was she bossy!

You swear you saw Professor Ackerman smirk! "We all had him as a professor (Y/N), he's not all that bad." Levi took his seat glancing at you as he sipped his drink.

"Don't lie to the brat." His cool voice smacked you back to looking at the ground. "Alright yes you are a very tough teacher, but cut the crap Levi. It's the weekend so let's just enjoy the night and we'll see what happens." He rolled his eyes letting out a "tch" sort of noise before taking a larger drink of the green liquid.

You were quiet from then on. Petra and her friends didn't really talk to you or Levi. So it was just the two of you sitting in silence. "What's your major?" you jumped slightly "E-English…" he nodded "What are you trying to be?" You were fidgeting in your seat. "A-a Librarian…" he nodded "Good profession."

You glance up at him. "You think so?" he nodded "Whats your reasoning?" you bite your bottom lip thinking of the words to say. "Well I've always loved books, and I love kids. I just want to make a difference is all." He nodded giving you a small smile. You were shocked. It was very… cute? You didn't know how else to describe it. You just didn't know why your heart was beating faster than before.

"That's very sweet of you." You gave him a small smile. There was an awkward silence again. "We're gonna go swimming! Want to join us?" You shake your head to Petra "Party poopers!" She squeaked when Oluo picked her up and ran towards the water.

"Aren't you going to go swimming Professor?" he shook his head "No. I hate the beach." You nodded in agreement. "Same. Sand gets everywhere and makes a mess." His eyes stayed fixed on you as you smiled over at your cousin and her friends having fun in the water. 'T _hat does it. She's perfect.'_ She didn't like the beach.

He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. "Professor?" he blinked confused what now? "Levi." It was your turn to be confused. "When we aren't in class, call me Levi." You nodded softly and gave a fake smile. "Alright…Levi, you wouldn't happen to know how old Oluo is would you?" he nodded "He happens to be twenty six." Your eyes widen in shock.

There was no way that he was a year older than Petra! "No way…" he nodded "Despite how he looks he is quite young." You let out a small laugh. You didn't think you could feel comfortable around Professor Levi, or as comfortable as you were at the moment. You were still nervous. You wanted to go to your room and get to sleep.

After the long drive you just wanted to catch some shut eye but you couldn't since Petra was busy with her friends. Levi watched you stare off into the ocean. The sun slowly drifting into the sea, his former students behaving like children in the filthy water, you could see a flock of seagulls flying above you.

Levi noticed the face of disgust. You hated birds. They scared the crap out of you. When you were younger Petra used to torture you. She put sand crabs in your hair (Being at that age you thought they would dig into your skull), pull your hair at random times, throw gum in your hair, wrestle you to the ground and almost suffocate you. That was just a few minor things she did. Yet somehow the two of you became friends.

You both enjoyed (favorite movie) and that turned into the start of a wonderful friendship.

"Don't like birds?"

You shook your head a small cringe on your face as you glare at them hatefully. "Petra used to pin me down glue seeds to my head and face before throwing me out to the sand where the birds would chase me."

You stare at the ground confused. Why would you tell him that? You two weren't friends. He was your professor and that's all. One that you didn't like. There were many other teachers that you wouldn't mind being friends with.

But Levi Ackerman? He was a mean man who doesn't care for anyone but himself.

You let out a small yawn covering your mouth as you did so. You didn't want to look rude; he might bring that into class and torment you with it.

"Are you tired?"

Of course you were tired. After the three hour drive who wouldn't be tired? But of course the night before you didn't get any sleep because you were studying for his class. You were reading ahead, taking notes, and studying said notes so that you wouldn't seem stupid to him.

"Not really," you outright lied. You didn't want him to see you weak. You were a strong individual and you wouldn't let sleep interfere with your schooling.

The silence started to eat away at you. You were fidgeting in your seat contemplating on whether to look through Petra's things for her keys. You knew you were in no condition to drive. You only had a small buzz but you knew better. You've seen what alcohol does to people. It turns some of the sweetest people into assholes.

"You and Kirstein seem close." You glance at him nervously. Why was he bringing Jean into this?

You nodded your head "I've known him since pre-K." you muttered taking a sip of your beer. You just grabbed another drink you didn't care what kind you needed something to do.

That didn't satisfy his curiosity though. Just because you and Kirstein knew each other since pre-K doesn't mean anything. He didn't want any competition.

 _'Not like I need to worry about that.'_ He wasn't worried about you having a boyfriend. If you did he would simply get him out of the picture…permanently.

"What time is it?" Levi glanced down at his watch.

"One twenty three." He spoke not looking up. You nodded feeling yourself sink further into the seat. You kick your shoes to the side burying your feet in the sand.

You might hate that it'll get everywhere but you were just bored and were about to dig a hole with your feet.

"Care to take a walk?" glancing up at your professor you only shrugged. It beat sitting there doing nothing.

"Sure," you stood out of your seat stretching as you did so. Professor Ackerman grabbed a flashlight and the two of you were off walking down the beach.

It was still quiet but at least you were doing something.

The two of you walked in silence, each holding your shoes, pants rolled up past your knees, side by side. The water would wash up close to your feet before running away back into the ocean.

"Lovely night." He said more to himself than to you.

"I've always liked the full moon." He held a smirk "Oh? And is this because of werewolves?" you shake your head letting out a small laugh.

"Oh no, its much deeper than that." That caught his attention. "Please elaborate." You were thinking of the best way to describe it.

"It's difficult to say. The full moon completes the cycle representing death, change, or tying up loose ends. A full moon symbolizes the end chapter, shedding light on the things we no longer need to hold onto."

You could see that he was honestly paying attention to you unlike Jean or Marco. "The new moon has to deal with creation, manifestation, birth and rebirth…still with me?"

He nodded his head "Yes but please continue." You nodded racking your brain for more information. "The full moon is an opportune time of the month for purging rituals to take place like the light of the full moon offers illuminates these things that are interfering with our spiritual advancements."

You lost him there you know you did. "Spiritual Advancements?" you nodded and laughed to yourself. "Um yeah, it's a way to develop higher awareness or to develop higher consciousness…"

He seemed amused now. "So how would someone do this? Get rid of the things that are interfering with out 'spiritual advancements'."

"Well theres this ritual, it's for releasing or purging the things in our lives that no longer serve us such as addictions to food, drugs, or sex, relinquishing suffering involved in hateful relationships, discharging physical and emotional pains, etc."

He stayed quiet thinking over what you just said. "That sounds absolutely idiotic."

You shrugged your shoulders "Well I was doing some research for the moon and stumbled upon it." Why were you explaining yourself to him? It's not like he cares.

The two of you got back to your chairs to find Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo back on the sand drying off. "We're gonna head to bed you coming (Y/N)?" you nodded "Yeah I'm coming."

"I suppose I will be seeing you at breakfast later in the day (L/N)." Levi spoke staring you down.

"Yes Professor Ackerman, see you in the morning." You gave a soft smile before trotting off after your cousin. You still didn't trust him but he seemed almost nice.

Maybe spending more time with him would be good.


	4. Boardwalk

Sunday morning came earlier than you wanted it. Petra's stupid alarm was blaring at seven in the morning. You had only gotten maybe four hours of sleep at the most.

"Time to get up!" You let out a groan throwing the pillow over your head. You weren't a morning person. "Come on (Y/N) it's time to get up." The covers were ripped from your body.

"Nooo! I wanna find out what happens to the peace treaty surpasses." You whine. You didn't expect to hear male laughter echo through the room. "What in the world were you dreaming?" Eld asked holding his gut as he laughed.

"Nice legs."

"You know you should really learn to sleep with pants (Y/N). Then no one would see your undies." Petra giggled out.

You through your arm up in the air flipping off whoever spoke about your lack of pants. You didn't care.

"Can't a girl sleep in for once?" You moaned sitting up on the bed glaring at the group in front of you. "You can sleep later. We have to get to (restaurant) in ten minutes of Levi will get mad."

You rolled your eyes "Hate you." She smiled brightly "Love you!" you rolled out of bed falling to the ground. "Uh I think Levi wanted to walk with us to the restaurant." Oluo said looking out the window.

"Fuuuck." You groan searching the floor for your jeans.

There was a knock on the door as soon as you got your pants up. "Hey Levi!" he nodded to Petra. "I thought we were meeting up with you at the restaurant?" Gunther asks for everyone.

"It was filthy." The four nodded their heads in understanding while you were in the bathroom brushing your teeth. "This room is a pigsty!" there were some clothes thrown on the floor from where you slept.

"Oh that's just (Y/N)'s." Petra said with a small sigh. "(Y/N) tends to be a bit of a slob." You could hear everything.

You grabbed your toothpaste and threw it at her head. "Hey!" she cried out holding her butt. You spit the last of the toothpaste in the sink before rinsing it out.

"It's a pair of pants and a shirt. How is that a pigsty." You asked hatefully. With the lack of sleep you were sure to be a bit of a bitch. "You should have put them away."

"It was late and I just woke up." You retaliated. Nothing he said would make you believe he was right.

Levi glared down at you. You didn't care. Your phone started to buzz in your pocket "Oh come on…what?"

 ** _'How's the beach?'_**

"Why the hell are you up so early? Did Marco wake you up again?" You cry out annoyed.

 ** _'Whoa! Chill girl, go to the side of your bag and unzip the third zipper.'_**

"Why the hell would I do that?" You asked while going over to your bag and unzipping said zipper.

You were surprised to see two bottles of mountain dew in it. "Jean…when did you put those in my bag?"

 ** _'Before you left,'_** you could practically see the smug smirk on his lips.

A large smile spread over your face. He knew that you were always cranky in the morning and tended to bring you caffeine and since Mountain dew was basically your drug of choice at times you always took it when offered.

Levi watched as you chatted on the phone, he didn't like that whoever was on the phone was making you smile like that. He figured you were on the phone with Kirstein. How he hated that boy.

"You're the best! I could kiss you!" Levi didn't like that. Not at all.

 ** _'I wouldn't go that far. Just get me a bucket of popcorn and a kiss from your hot cousin and we'll call it even.'_**

You made a fake barfing sound "You're gross besides she has a boyfriend. I'll call you boys later we're about to get food."

 ** _'At least tell her I said Hi.'_**

You rolled your eyes before facing Petra who was talking to Oluo. "Petra! Jean said he loves you and wants you to bear his children." You could hear Jean screaming over the phone saying it wasn't true.

"Take (Y/N)'s! (Y/N) doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"I'm about to hit you again if you don't shut your trap!" You put the phone against your ear and spoke again. Levi was getting irritated. When he has (Y/N) then you will not be able to talk to anyone!

Though he was glad that (Y/N) was single, yet that also meant that others would be going after you as well.

"Hey I'm about to get some food, I'll talk to you later. Bye Jean." You hung up grabbed your wallet walking outside to get some fresh air. You cringed as the light of the sun first met your eyes but soon grew adjusted to it.

"Those four won't leave the room." You scoffed glancing back "Maybe they're vampires and are too scared to leave the room." Levi didn't look amused.

"You are being stupid again."

You happened to puff out your cheeks and look away "It was only a joke." You muttered more to yourself than to him. He heard it nonetheless and thought you looked very cute at the very moment.

Petra and her friends ran out of the room ready to go. Levi was the one to decide where we ate. He wanted a place that was clean enough to his standards.

 _'If it were up to Professor Ackerman he would have the entire staff cleaning this place head to toe.'_ You thought distastefully.

You might not like a mess but sometimes it was healthy to be messy. Sand you hated because you could never get rid of it…just like glitter! You liked the ocean it was always pretty to you but you hated the sand. Your room was clean yet dirty. There was clothes tossed about, maybe some trash here and there. There was even paper thrown about.

Your room wasn't perfect but to you it looked clean. Well clean enough.

Much like the night before you were ignored but this time Levi was being forced into the conversations, they seemed to be talking about the times they were in his class.

Professor Ackerman would make comments causing the others to laugh. You didn't pay attention much. You wanted to go back to sleep, or at least get back to your book. Armin was nice enough to lend you the second on Friday but so far you haven't had a chance to read at all.

You ate your (Breakfast of choice) and paid before going to the boardwalk with the others. You got lost from the group but you didn't mind. You actually wanted to be alone for a bit. Being next to Professor Levi for so long could make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Of course your cousin didn't seem to notice your absence but Levi did. He looked all around the group and couldn't find you anywhere! Worry set in his core as he thought of all the horrible possibilities that could have happened.

Someone could have lured you into an alley way and done unspeakable things to you, said person could have drugged you and put you on the market for trafficking, you were all alone and he didn't know what to think.

Levi detached himself from the group and went to search for you.

You were in one of the shops looking over the T-shirts; you felt the need to get something for Jean and Marco. You knew Jean wanted a bucket of popcorn but you were going to get that anyway.

An hour went buy and you ended up getting them a shirt each and were looking over tattoos when Levi found you.

"(L/N)," you jumped in your spot looking over at Levi.

"Professor! Why aren't you with Petra? I thought you all were…"

He didn't look too pleased. He was glad you were okay but he was mad that you worried him so badly.

"They chose to ride those disgusting rides so I left. What's your excuse?" you fidget under his intense stare.

"I was too slow? I don't know what you want from me Professor. I look at one thing and then I'm alone." Levi frowned.

He was still mad at you for not catching up but he could get over it. All that counts is that you were okay.

"…Want to play an arcade game?" you asked not sure what else to do. He could say no and that be the end of that but he could also say yes and then there be the discussion on what game to play.

"Possibly, shall we look?" you shrugged walking down the boardwalk Levi right beside you. Glaring at any male that even looked at you. You smiled brightly staring at the alien game.

You loved it since you were a bit of a pro of shooting down those monsters. Jean, Marco and you didn't go to the arcade as much as you used to, but back when you were kids the three of you would go all the time and try to beat the other in every game and that included the girly ones.

"Do you want to play?" You only shrugged your shoulders. "Only if you do, I won't make you."

Levi rolled his stormy gray eyes down at you. "You couldn't make me do anything."

He walked over to the machine and looked it over. "Whats the point of this game?" he asked very annoyed. "Kill some evil aliens! They are attacking the streets and it's our job to kill as many as we can." You explain excitedly pulling out a few bucks to play.

"Ready?" he shivered in disgust.

"I'd rather watch."

You only shrugged your shoulders and pulled the gun to up to your shoulder. Levi watched you shoot down as many as you could. You were better with Jean or Marco teamed up with you but you were doing pretty well on your own.

"You're touching that filthy thing?" you momentarily glanced at your professor. "You kind of have to in order to play the game." You spoke matter of fact like.

"Don't be a smart ass you filthy brat."

Of course you knew you would get that sort of response from him. He was slightly impressed by the accuracy, but then again he wasn't that impressed. Video games weren't that impressive. They were a waste of time.

Levi couldn't help his eyes traveling over her body. He knew he couldn't do anything with her but boy did he want her. Your (H/L)(H/C) looked absolutely beautiful, his eyes traveled down your back slowly memorizing the sight of it.

You made it to the next two levels before losing and turned around to see Levi shifting his eyes back up to your face. He didn't get too far but it was enough…for now.

"I should find Petra so I can get home. I need to do some math…" you say walking backwards. "I wouldn't bother, I'd just call her." You sighed you honestly just wanted to get away.

You liked being with your professor but you wanted to go home. Spending this much time with him could be weird. Plus you think you caught him checking you out.

You had no idea why he would even bother checking you out. You didn't find yourself attractive. So why would he even look at you like that? Levi pulled out his phone and called your cousin.

"(Y/N) and I are leaving." Your eyes widened in shock he was leaving too? Was he going to try something?

"Don't bother, we're already leaving." No we aren't. "Fine…bye." He closed his phone and looked at you with a blank look. "Lets go." He grabbed your arm and started to walk you to the cars.

His grip was firm. Possessive even.

The walk was quiet; you kept your head down and shifted your keys out of your pocket. "Well see ya." You say tugging at your arm. His grip was tight. He wouldn't let go.

"Professor?" you questioned softly staring up at him. "I told you. My name is Levi." You yelp being thrown against the side of someone's car. Your eyes were wide. What was going on?!

"Honestly can't you even follow one direction?" He growled out pinning you to the car. What was he going to do? Fear radiated through your body as you stared up at the man in front of you.

Those steel grey eyes started you down like you were a piece of meat.

Levi suppressed a moan. Having you pinned against his car, your lips only a breath away. Your beautiful (E/C) eyes were wide with fear. It was honestly turning him on.

You let out a surprised yelp feeling his lips land on yours. Anyone could see your surprise. Levi's left hand had rested on your hip while he used his right to support his body from crushing yours. Though he honestly wanted you to feel what he does to you.

His tongue ghosted over your bottom lip asking…no. Begging for entrance. If she accepted then he knew she really did love him. He wasn't an idiot. You and him were bonding for the past two days and he knew you wanted a kiss. He knew you wanted more but he was holding himself back.

He wouldn't take advantage of you right away. He would take his time make you beg for it.

At the feeling of something wet touching your bottom lip you gasped out of shock. You weren't experienced with kissing. You had dated Eren for a little bit and you two kissed and he might have felt you up a bit, but it was weird so you broke it off and just became good friends.

Levi drove his tongue inside and took over. You had no chance to fight him. Coming back to your senses you pushed on his chest to move, he must have thought something different.

He squeezed your left hip making you jolt closer to his chest. You were extremely ticklish and you hated it when someone tickled you.

Levi pulled away resting his forehead against your own. Panting he was overly happy right now. "W-what just…"

He cut you off "(Y/N) no one must know of this. Do you understand?" you nodded slowly. This had to be only a onetime thing. It just had to be. "Good." He pulled away straightening himself out again to look professional.

All emotion he had was gone now. He was back to having that blank look and looking like the professional he was supposed to be. "Where is your car?" You blinked a few times looking around and pointing across the parking lot to the far side.

"Hop in." you blushed a bright red shifting as he walked to the other side of this Ford. You hadn't realized that this was his car. It was a pretty black from the outside.

"Get it already brat." You jumped fumbling to open the door. The inside was very clean, nothing was out of place. Of course this was Professor Ackerman's car.

"I like y-your car…" You muttered as you shifted your bags in place by your feet.

"Thank you." You nodded "W-what kind is it?" Small talk.

Of course you knew next to nothing about cars but it was always nice to know.

"2013 Ford Focus," he stated simply. Starting it up and driving to the other side. You made him stop over at the Jeep and he pulled in beside your car. "Thank you…"

You started to open the door but of course he had to have locked it. Glancing over you saw him staring at you expectantly.

"Come here." He said calmly, a smirk on his lips. "I um…" he pulled you in close and kissed you passionately.

It was short and brief before he pulled away. "Go do your homework." You nodded in a slight daze. "Y-yes sir." You stuttered out opening the door grabbing your stuff and opening your own car door.

As soon as you got in your car you saw him pull away. You didn't move for a bit. You let it all sink in before screaming "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Why did he kiss you?! "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!"


	5. Eren

The drive home was longer than expected. You were stuck in traffic causing you to think back to what had happened only two hours ago. Your professor had kissed you.

It wasn't just a peck no. His kiss was demanding, it was as if he had wanted to do that for a while now! You were utterly confused as to why he would even do that!

"Okay yes he is very attractive but that was just insane!" you yelled staring out the windshield of your Jeep. You were starting to get a headache for thinking this over too much. You let out a small sigh lifting the center console pulling out a small bottle of Advil and popping two in your mouth, washing it down with some mountain dew.

You always carried it in your car just in case. You needed to talk to someone about this. If you told Jean and Marco they would over react and Jean would over react.

Marco would just sit in silence and let you rant; even though he was one of your best friends he was never all that good with advice with you. Picking up your phone you scrolled through your contacts.

That's when his name floated on screen.

Eren! You might not talk enough to be considered best friends and even though you two dated for a bit he always had your back and would give you some good advice, plus you haven't really talked to him in a while.

Taking a small gulp you called his number clicking your Jabra alive so you didn't have to hold your phone. Cops were a pain honestly and you didn't want to get a ticket for holding your phone.

 ** _"Hey (Y/N)! How's the beach?"_**

You smiled to yourself thankful that he never changed his number.

"The beach was…interesting, I'm actually heading home now. What are you doing?" You didn't want to get straight into what had happened between you and your professor. It was rude to talk just about yourself and not see how Eren was doing.

 ** _"Nothing really, I was playing Deadpool and stopped to get some food when you called."_**

You gasped he had Deadpool?!

"When were you going to tell me you got Deadpool?! You know I've wanted to play that for over a year!" You didn't own an X Box unlike Eren who had both Playstation 4 and an X Box 1.

His laughter could be heard over the speaker and you knew he was smiling evilly. He would end up inviting you over to play video games instead of doing homework.

 ** _"It must have slipped my mind, nah. I got it the other day and just got around to playing the game."_**

You let out a small laugh. That little shit.

 ** _"So why did you call if you don't mind my asking?"_**

That caused you to sigh as you ran your fingers through your (H/C) hair. It was time to talk about what had happened.

"Well you know how I was supposed to see Petra alone?"

 ** _"Yeah,"_**

"Well she invited her friends which I didn't mind till Professor Ackerman came strolling over twenty minutes after I got there."

You moved your foot off the break and pressed the accelerator. Finally traffic was moving.

 ** _"What the hell was he doing there?"_**

You could easily see the confusion in his voice.

"Apparently Petra and her friends had him when they were in college and became fast friends with him! So not only was I stuck with her friends but I was alone with Professor Ackerman when they decided to go night swimming in the ocean."

 ** _"That sounds horrible. So what happened? Did he criticize you again?"_**

You shook your head even though you knew he couldn't see you.

"That's the thing! He was actually acting nice! I was so confused at first then we started to talk and he wasn't that bad, he still called me an idiot and all but he was being nice to me for some reason."

He snorted on the other end.

 ** _"Maybe he's trying to trick you into revealing embarrassing secrets to tell the class on Monday."_**

"That's what I thought too, then earlier today I got left behind on the boardwalk and you know I didn't really care since she wasn't even paying attention to me so I figure I'd just go look at the stores maybe get a Henna tattoo when Professor Ackerman pops up out of nowhere alone looking super pissed at me."

There was a small silence before he spoke again.

 ** _"What? Why would he be pissed? He always acts like he hates you or something."_**

You turned your left blinker on as you got into the left lane to get onto the correct exit as he spoke.

"I know and I didn't know why and he kept staring at me so I offered to play a game. He didn't he said they were disgusting or something so I was playing Alien and I think I caught him checking me out."

You heard Eren laughing from the other end; it was like he was in hysterics.

 ** _"W-why do you s-say that?"_**

He only stuttered a bit as he tried to calm himself down.

"Because I saw him shift his eyes back to mine and they were near my booty! Besides the weirdest thing that happened was that he fucking kissed me!"

Whatever laughter was in him was gone.

 ** _"What?"_**

You nodded still confused as ever.

"He freaking kissed me! And I'm not talking about a small peck he was trying to make out!"

 ** _"What! He kissed you?! What did you do?"_**

You let out a sigh clenching your eyes tightly before reopening them.

"I pushed on his chest to make him leave but I think that he got confused so that happened. Then he drove me to my car and wouldn't let me leave unless I kissed him."

 ** _"(Y/N) what the fuck? What are you going to do?"_**

You groaned in annoyance.

"I have no fucking clue. I think it was a onetime thing and he'll return to his douche like behavior on Monday, but it confused the hell out of me."

 ** _"Does Jean or Marco know?"_**

"No, I haven't told them. Honestly I told you first actually. I needed to tell someone and Jean would freak out on me and Marco wouldn't really tell me what to do, that's why I called you. I thought maybe you'd have some advice?"

You asked hopefully toward the end.

 ** _"Well I don't know honestly, do you like him or something?"_**

"Not at all,"

 ** _"Just forget it even happened. He'll probably act like a dick Monday morning and if he keeps bothering you in_** **that _way drop the class. If he keeps it up you can tell the Dean and he'll lose his job. Or at least threaten to tell the Dean. I'm not sure what else to say except don't do anything with him."_**

You felt yourself smile, Eren was the best. You could always count on him with anything.

"Thanks Eren, I was freaking out a bit."

 ** _"No problem, when do you think you'll get home?"_**

Looking at the clock on the dash it read 3:45. You wouldn't get home till four something.

"Not till after four, I was able to leave somewhat early cause I told him I needed to do my math."

Eren was heard laughing again.

 ** _"You don't have Math."_**

You smirked to yourself taking another exit speeding down the road a little over the speed limit.

"He didn't know that,"

 ** _"Atta girl! Want to come over tomorrow after school? You can play my new game."_**

It was so tempting. But you had work right after you finished classes.

"I have work right after school. How about Wednesday?"

You heard him let out a small moan of annoyance before he sighed.

 ** _"Alright fine, that works. Well hey I'm going to eat my lunch. You gonna be okay?"_**

You laughed "I'll be fine. I got my music and the wide open air. Thanks for talking to me."

 ** _"No problem, talk to you later. Hey text me when you get home safe."_**

"Will do! Wait what are you eating?"

 ** _"Just a PB &J, why? You want some?" _**

You laugh at him no longer thinking of Levi at the moment.

"Well I am quite hungry, I haven't eaten since this morning and Petra woke me up at seven in the morning."

 ** _"Yikes, you can't get me out of bed till nine at the earliest on the weekends."_**

"I know, thankfully Jean packed me a couple Mountain Dews to wake up. I'll let you get back to your sandwich, talk to you later!"

 ** _"I'll enjoy every bit of it and text you pictures to torture you."_**

You snickered with a roll of the eye as you ended the call.

It wasn't till four thirty when you got home. You were exhausted and wanted to fall straight to sleep but you couldn't. Jean and Marco saw you pull in and were walking over as you got out.

"Hey (Y/N)!" You smile brightly at the two of them. You missed them.

"Got my popcorn?" You rolled your (E/C) eyes at him. That's all he cared about right now. "In the back seat." he grabbed your bags while Marco and you talked.

"How was the beach?"

"Sandy,"

Marco laughed at you.

"Why do you hate the beach again?"

You didn't get to answer, Jean did it first. "Not only does (Y/N) hate the sand, (Y/N) can't swim."

You huffed glaring at the taller male.

"That's not true! I just don't like the ocean…"

You didn't like to swim in the ocean because you nearly drowned when you were younger. There was a storm on its way and the waves were crashing down hard on you. At the age you were having trouble getting back onto shore and couldn't really breathe with the salt water being shoved in your mouth every time you called for your mom or dad. The life guard saved you and brought you back to land. Ever since then you've been terrified of the ocean and its powerful waves. Looking was fine but being out in the water was terrifying.

You opened the front door letting both boys walk in; they instinctively went to your bedroom. It wasn't big; you had a queen sized bed that faced the door, two windows beside each side of said bed. Your room was on the second floor on while your parents were on the first floor.

There was an average sized TV hanging on the wall, photos hanging along the walls and a bookcase filled to the brim with books. On your desk was a stack of notebooks that were filled with stories you wouldn't let anyone read.

"I got you guys stuff." You say with a smile pulling out the shirts. They weren't much but they liked them. Jean had to try it on right then and there. You were used to it. He honestly wasn't all that bad to look at.

"So anything interesting happen at the beach?"

You nodded "Professor Ackerman was there, apparently Petra's friends with him." That shocked them.

"You should have come home and hung out at one of our houses so you didn't have to be around him." You nodded in agreement with Jean.

"Yeah well, it wasn't that bad. We didn't talk much and when he did he asked me what I wanted to do after college then the conversation ended." You decided they didn't need to know.

You knew you had more than enough chances to tell them but it wasn't important at the moment. You gave the boys a smile talking about whatever came to mind.


	6. Classroom Kisses

Monday came around the corner much faster than you had wanted. Marco and Jean had stayed over late Sunday night and continued to text you most of the night.

You took a fast shower, you had groaned in annoyance finding sand in your ears. You weren't even in the sand that long! How did you even get sand in your ears?!

You brushed your hair free of knots after the shower ended, quickly dressing in a pair of jeans and black T-shirt. It was time to get the boys. You grabbed you backpack and hopped in your jeep before picking up Marco first.

He yawned sleepily as he tossed his bag in the backseat of your car.

"Morning," he said with a sleepy smile on his face. You were thinking you were going to get a coffee before class started. Your coffee consisted of twenty percent coffee and eighty percent creamer and sugar.

You got Jean and he lazily hopped in the back of your small car. He hated having to sit in the back seat. "You need a new car."

You let out a gasp of pain. "How could you say that! This is my baby!" You loved your car very much and even named it (Car name). "Yeah well it's too small. Can't I just sit in the front?" he groaned annoyed but it was too late. You were already driving down the road to the college.

"Maybe on the way home but for now just suck it up." Jean just groaned and laid in the back seat for the first five minutes trying to control some motion sickness that he had.

Jean had a problem where if it wasn't him driving he would get motion sick and would complain if he wasn't in the front seat. It didn't matter if he was in the front seat or not he would get sick, Marco and I have just learned to deal with it honestly.

Being friends for so long we knew almost everything there was to know about each other. Marco had a soft side for anything furry; Jean once dressed up in a fairy princess costume and declared he was princess of the realm. Of course he did that when you all were five but still. He hates when you bring it up. He thinks it messes with his masculinity.

And both boys knew you were crazy smart when it came to Horror movies and would get violent when in debates on said horror movies.

As soon as you got to school you bought both boys a cup of coffee and one for yourself creating your masterpiece of wonderful sugary amazingness! "Hey (Y/N)!"

It was Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. You gave a small wave and smacked Jean's arm for his hateful look. He never got over that you two dated and hated Eren being around you to begin with.

"Hey guys!" you called out happily.

"Ready for History?" you let out a groan leaning against Marco for support. He only laughed and pet your head like you were a puppy.

"Not till I have some energy, these two kept me up half the night with the constant texting." Eren laughed but you could see that he was concerned "Ah so that's why you have coffee, I thought you hated that stuff."

You only nodded a smirk on your lips. "She put so much creamer and sugar in it that it's not even considered coffee."

You childishly stuck your tongue out at Jean "So we saw Freddy vs. Jason last night." Your head swung to stare at Eren expectantly "Jason won." You gasped shocked.

"EREN! Freddy obviously won!" he had a smirk on his lips. He was doing this on purpose. He knew you were team Freddy from the beginning but you loved Jason as well.

"Well he was the one to walk out of the lake holding Freddy's head." Mikasa didn't seem interested in the subject at hand while Armin shivered. He didn't like scary movies at all he wasn't a fan of Horror that much but he does watch it when asked.

"That doesn't mean that Jason won! Freddy was the one to win because Jason died first! Didn't you pay attention at all?"

"I did, Jason used Freddy's ripped off arm and shoved it through his abdomen."

"That didn't necessarily kill him. If you paid attention you would have seen that Jason fell in after that happened and seen that the bitch was that the fake breasted bitch killed Freddy by cutting off his head."

Eren knew what was going to happen next and was preparing for impact.

"But Jason was the one to walk out of the lake holding Freddy's head." You glare at him smacking his arms a few times if you weren't holding your coffee you would have tackled him to the ground and try to put him in a head lock. Keyword being try.

"So you were only looking at her boobs?" Eren asked a smirk on his lips.

"Oh Eren come on you know I've been known to stare when it's right there." He laughed at you. "Well we all know that Jason won and that's it."

"Freddy won and you know it as much as I do! Freddy is more badass! He might not kill as much as Jason but Freddy is the reason you can't sleep at night, terrifying you to the core!"

"Then what's up with those butter knives? There isn't anything scary about his Christmas sweater and butter knives."

"It was Christmas time when he was killed! Those parents killed Freddy because he got away from being publicly arrested and…" you were cut off by a loud cough.

Glancing around you saw it was only you and Eren outside the classroom. The others left you two to finish your debate.

"Professor Ackerman, we were um…" you stammered not sure what to say.

"Arguing over classic horror killers, yes I heard. How about instead of having a debate on movies you get into class and learn something that is actually important."

You only nodded in understanding. "Yes sir." You whispered softly walking into the room quickly. You smacked Jean for leaving you but took your seat.

Class was started right away he was fast as ever and you couldn't keep up like usual, you kept flipping your textbook pages to see where he was and writing down notes as fast as you could. Your hand writing very sloppy but at least you could read it.

Later you would have to fix your notes so it could be easier to remember.

"…Coffee houses back in the seventeenth and eighteenth century were very popular. Scholars would go and have debates on what was going on during that time period. Now a day you find brats talking about movies and over reacting over how meaningless it is to see who won Freddy or Jason." He glared directly at you for that.

Of course you looked down at your notes scribbling on the paper; at least things were back to normal. You didn't know what you would do if he was acting like how he did over the weekend.

It was probably a onetime thing nothing to be worried about. Though you did think back to his kiss, it wasn't all that bad. His strong arms wrapped around your frame, he smelled faintly like cleaning products, you were terrified to mess up his hair since you knew he liked everything neat and tidy.

You felt Jean squeeze your leg softly. You knew it wasn't a sexual thing; it was more like a comforting thing. It made you feel somewhat better, key word being somewhat.

I continue my notes until class has ended. As I was gathering my things I was halted "(L/N). Stay behind." You gulped watching as Jean and Marco stare confused but slowly left. As soon as they were out the door Professor Ackerman closed and locked the door.

"Professor?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What have I said about calling me by my first name?" He growled out, those grey eyes staring you down like you were fresh meat for a hungry great white.

He walked toward you, you couldn't move. You were frozen in your spot. "I-If this is about the m-movie debate I-I'm sorry…" he stopped in front of you looking you over reaching out and brushing some of your (H/C) behind your left ear.

"Don't be. I'm already over it." He leaned in close only a breath away. "I'm glad to see you got home safely." His breathe smelled like a tea. You couldn't place it but you knew he was drinking some sort of tea.

His hand snaked around your neck pulling you in for a kiss, it was rough and demanding, but also incredible. You fought with yourself, you really did but the hold on your neck and the hand on your hip sent you into overdrive.

You felt your body grow hot, warm tingling sensations ran throughout your body and it was resting around your stomach. His hand slowly rose up your shirt, his fingers ghosting over your flesh leaving goosebumps wherever it went.

He wanted more. He craved more. He explored every inch, pushing you further against the desk for more. You let out a small moan feeling his lips travel over your neck. Biting here, sucking there, oh god you felt like you were going to explode.

Realization struck you. It was happening again. Your Professor was making out with you and you couldn't do it. Teacher Student relationships were forbidden! He could get fired if he was caught.

"W-wait…P-please st-stop." You stuttered out. Your body was craving for more but you knew better. "Why?" he growled against your skin his left hand pulled your waist closer to his so you could feel what you do to him, while his right shifted your head to stare into those steel grey eyes.

"T-this shouldn't b-be happening…" he glared at that.

"And why not? We are both consenting adults. If you haven't realized by now Miss (L/N) you and I are in some sort of fucked up relationship that I don't intend on ending any time soon."

You let out a small gasp "I-I have c-class…" he held a blank look "We aren't finished yet." You didn't know what to do. "B-But what if…" a devious smirk spread across his handsome face.

"Don't you worry, I'll keep is so our secret is kept safe." That didn't stop you from worrying. "What is your relationship with Jeager?" What about Eren? Why does he want to know whats going on between you and Eren?

"We're just friends." Levi only nodded before pulling you into another kiss. This one was soft, it was slow and nice. You pulled away glancing at the time "I r-really need to get to class…" he let out an annoyed sigh before grabbing your phone. Opening it up and texting someone.

A moment later a small chime filled the air. "I will call you later after I am done work. Understood?" you nodded feeling him pull away from you. "Friday you're spending the weekend at my house."

What.

"My parents are kind of…" he didn't let you finish "Tell them you're doing a mandatory assignment for history where you will be going to a battleground where you will write a report on said battle." He put a lot of thought into this and it made you nervous.

"Y-yes sir…" he smirked straightening your clothes out and shifting your shirt over your shoulder. "Wouldn't want anyone to see that now would we." Did he just give you a hickey?

He walked you to the door and made his face go back to that of a professional. "Don't do it again." He said as he opened the door. "Yes Professor Ackerman." You ran out of the classroom to get to class.

Oh god what was going on in your life right now?


	7. Breaking the Rules

You ran as fast as you could, you knew already that you were late for class but didn't care. Professor Hange would understand if she was in your shoes. What the hell was happening?!

Levi Ackerman just kissed you on school grounds! This isn't possible. He can't be this crazy. Yes you found Professor Ackerman attractive but did he honestly think he could just kiss you then act like nothing happened?!

Your heart raced through your chest beating faster than you would have liked, realizing if you went to class now your friends would be suspicious of why he wanted to see you, and you needed time to come up with a lie.  
Skipping one class wouldn't hurt.

Walking around the grounds of the college you were able to take in some of the beauty that was on campus. They had a lovely garden, the trees were still in bloom and haven't changed colors yet, and even the warmth from the sun felt good against the exposed skin.

You found a good spot to sit and pulled out a random notebook thinking about what to write.

 ** _I pull away backing up "Please come with me." he was giving me that puppy dog look it was super cute! I felt myself bite my lip wanting to kiss those lips again but I couldn't. It could never be. I back away from him "No. I've told you too many times." He sighed "I know you think this but you can't stay here." He walked closer to me "It's not safe…I just want what's best for you, this family…the father is rich and would give you everything you ever wanted. He also took in another child. From my tabs he's happy…You can be happy too." I gasp feeling him pull me to his chest looking down at me lovingly._**

 ** _He was close…too close. My heart rate sped up incredibly, staring into those eyes. I didn't know what to do, what to say. A blush formed on my cheeks as he leaned down closer to my mouth._**

 ** _"Lily…please…" he whispered he was a breath away. I felt like I was in a trance. Shaking my head I pull away and bash my fist into his eye knocking him back a few steps. "No." I snapped growling "The only way you'll get me to go is kicking and screaming." I snapped glaring at Robin. I wasn't able to get down my blush.  
"That a girl!" I hear Harley yell smiling happily "That's my baby!" Robin sighed "I really didn't want to do this…" I glare at him and huff crossing my arms I was itching to grab the fear toxin Professor Crane gave me. It was in my front pocket._**

Okay it was fanfiction for Batman. It was basically the main character was the Jokers daughter and Robin had a thing for her. You knew it wasn't good. But you liked it. "There you are!"

Jean yelled standing a few feet away from you. "How was class?" you ask staring up at the taller male.

Jean made his way toward you as you put your notebook away. "She scared someone by talking about how intestines feel." You snickered to yourself, that sounded a bit crazy but oh well.

"Wish I could have been there,"

He nodded staring down at you. "Why weren't you there (Y/N)? What did he even need to talk to you about?" Jean asked staring down at you concerned.

"Oh just how I'm failing because I can't do anything right." You lied waving your hand and looking away so Jean would know it was fine.

"(Y/N)…you're a terrible liar." You bit your bottom lip, you didn't want to tell him because you knew he would get upset. "Jean…I just didn't feel good, honestly I guess it's that stomach bug that's going around." He nodded but still didn't look convinced.

"Well lets go get some fries." Oh you was craving some of those.

"It's like your reading my stomach." He smirked wrapping an arm around your shoulder and over to the student lounge to grab something to munch on.

Down the stairs you saw Sasha stealing food from Connie who didn't seem to mind. He was laughing at something one of his friends said. Across the room was Eren and Mikasa. Knowing Jean he would want to go sit with Mikasa but wouldn't because of Eren.

We ordered our food and paid quickly. "Want to study later? I can lend you my notes from class." You nodded.  
"Yes please,"

"Hey did you hear that Marco is getting a promotion?" Your eyes widen in shock. "Why didn't I hear about this sooner?! We got to celebrate!" he laughed "He told me this morning and I didn't tell you because he doesn't want you to make a big deal out of it."

You frowned. "But this is a big deal…" he shrugged but had an understanding look on his face.

"I know but…" he shook his head "Relax I was thinking we could take him to the movies or arcade this weakened." This weakened? Oh no. I have to be with Levi...

"Or we could hang out at my place play video games, you make a cake and I'll get Dinner." You let out a snort. "You cook?" he flushed embarrassed.

"Hey!"

"Well excuse me but the last time you decided to cook you set the microwave on fire." He glared down at you.

"Then you make dinner if you're so amazing at it." You bite your bottom lip. Should you? Yes. Marco was your best friend and getting a promotion is a big deal.

Levi can go screw a duck for all you could care right now. "Alright fine, what should I make?" Jean's eyes brightened.

"I don't know but can you make that Caramel Rolo cheesecake?" You nodded your head smiling to yourself. "Alright and what for dinner?" he shrugged "You can pick that."

"Something with chicken that's all I can think of at the moment." He nodded "That works." Eren plopped down stealing some of your fries "What works?" he asked a smirk on his lips.

"None of your business." Jean snapped glaring hatefully at Eren. "Knock it off Jean." You say smacking his head. Eren had food of his own. "Want some?" he asked extending his arm to you.

Chicken tenders. You grabbed on and started to munch on it. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Marco he got a promotion so we're going to do something special and by we I mean me. I'm going to making dinner and dessert, you got any idea's for dinner?"

"You could make Chicken Marsala, actually you could just make me that since its one of my favorites." You couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Nope! But I do like that idea so Chicken Marsala it is. You okay with that Jean?" he nodded "Why don't you be a chef instead of a librarian? You obviously love cooking…"

"I like to cook for myself and my friends but cooking in a restaurant and being in a kitchen all day long just seems annoying to me. They won't appreciate my food."

He nodded understanding.

During the next half hour, the group of four talked about next to nothing when Marco joined the group "How was class?" he shrugged smiling down at the two of us.

"Pretty good, my teacher talked about comic books so it was nice." We got to work on doing our homework getting distracted every now and then but it was fun.

History homework was just reading our textbook and writing two pages on what goes on in the chapter then taking a test online that was five questions long.

Someone would make a joke or say a comment to make someone laugh or start an argument. You felt happy being surrounded by your friends talking or debating on anything in the world.

In the distance Levi could be seen glaring at the group chatting and laughing at nothing at all. He wished (Y/N) was with him talking to him instead of her idiot friends. He didn't see why she would even talk to them. They weren't important or entertaining. But he was pleased that he could have her all to himself this weekend, then he would show her why she needed to be with him and only him. He'd be damned if anyone else would have her. 


	8. I'm so Embarrassed

Later that night you were sitting in your room watching Hetalia with (Pet's Name) in your lap. You loved the show after just getting into it. Alfred also known as America was shoving tons of burgers in his mouth while talking to the other allies (Russia, England, France, China, and Canada).

You were a laughing mess over how cute America was when your phone went off. Someone was calling you.

You didn't know the number but you had a pretty good idea on who it was.

Your heart raced in her chest as you hesitantly unlocked your phone and spoke "H-Hello?"

 ** _"Took you long enough,"_**

Your heart quickened but not in a good way. "S-sorry, I couldn't f-find my p-phone."

 ** _"Whatever, what are you doing now?"_**

You fumbled with your remote to pause your five-minute-long show. "Just watching some Hetalia heh…"

 ** _"What in the world is Hetalia?"_**

"It's a um, it's a Japanese comedy taking place around the time of World War two. A-all of its characters represent m-modern day countries a-and all the characters are the stereotypes of their countries." You explained trying your best to explain to someone who's never seen the show.

 ** _"Everything you explain to me is incredibly stupid did you know that."_** That was rude. Just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean he can belittle you for thinking it's a good show.

 ** _"I'll have to check it out, you say it takes place around World War two?"_** Why was he going to check it out? He just said it was stupid.

"Y-yeah, each e-episode is five minutes long." You heard a chuckle over the other end.

 ** _"I see, if I hate it you'll have to reimburse me the five minutes I waist watching it."_** Reimburse? How could you do that?

"(Y/N) dinners ready! I made your favorite!" you smiled brightly "Sweet momma made (Favorite food)," you didn't realize you said that out loud.

 ** _"Call me after you are finished with dinner."_** It was a demand. You blushed to yourself.

"O-okay but I usually have to do the dishes a-afterword's."

 ** _"That's fine, enjoy your (favorite food)."_** You blushed even more than you should have. Why is this happening.

"(Y/N)! Feed the dog when you get down here!" You let out a small groan "Alright!" you look back at your phone to see that Levi didn't hang up yet. Why? Was he waiting for something?

"I-I'll call y-you after dinner L-Levi," god that just felt weird saying. He was your professor that's it.

 ** _"I await your call,"_** and then he hung up. That was just too weird in your opinion. It sounded like he didn't know how to talk in the phone all that much.

You and (pet's name) ran down the stairs where you feed him/her before sitting in your seat. Your food was already on the table all you had to do now was eat.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Your mom asks prying like usual.

"Oh no one r-really, just a um, classmate!" well he was in your class. He taught it heh. Your parent's didn't need to know you were talking to your Professor, they think it's weird to hang out with a professor if it isn't school related.

"Oh a classmate huh? For what class?" Your dad smirked trying to pry like your mother. "It's not another boy is it?"

Your face heated up "N-no!"

Your mother squealed with delight "It is! Isn't it! Is he cute?"

You didn't think your face could get any redder but it did. You could feel the heat coming off you. "He's…we…I don't like him!"

Your mother giggled happy to hear this. "So this boy likes you?"

"I-I d-don't k-know mom s-stop it!" you squeaked out. You couldn't share this kind of stuff with your parents. Your dad hated it when Jean was over. He was convinced that Marco was gay so he didn't mind him coming over but he didn't trust Jean.

"Marco got a promotion!" you quickly changed the subject to off of you.

"That's great sweetie, I'm so happy for him." You sighed with relief now that the tension was off of you.

"That boy is going places, he's a hard worker. If he wasn't swinging for the other team (Y/N) and him would be good together." You groaned annoyed.

"Dad Marco and I are just friends! I don't see him as anything more than a friend maybe a brother." Your dad nodded "Yeah because he swings for the other team, now that Kirstein is no good for my daughter."

You rolled your (E/C) eyes at your dad he was being annoying.

"Well since Marco got a promotion at work Jean and I wanted to do something special. Do you know where the Alien and Predator movies are? I can't find them anywhere."

Your dad laughed "Oh I lent them to Lenny, I'll give a call tonight and get them back tomorrow." You smile nodding "Thanks dad, Marco hasn't seen the movies and Jean is terrified of Predators he thinks they're out there watching from the distance."

Your parents laughed "That's my girl!"

After dinner, you did the dishes while your parents left to go to bed. You had gotten a bowl of ice cream when there was a knock on the door. You automatically thought it was Levi. You hesitantly walked to the door.

You sighed with relief seeing Eren standing outside waiting for you. "Hey Eren," you smiled. "Parents asleep?" You look up at the ceiling even though you couldn't see you could hear.

"Not yet wanna talk out front?" he nodded "Ice cream would be good too." You snorted with an eye roll before handing him your ice cream and go back to the kitchen to get more ice cream again.

You found Eren eating your ice cream on the porch swing.

"So what's up?" he bumped your shoulder with his when you sat down next to him.

"Just wanted to check up on you." You smile at him he was a sweetie when he wanted to be.

He shoved ice cream in your face. You squeaked shocked that he did that. Quickly you retaliated shoving ice cream in his face.

Soon it became a war of ice cream, you two were laughing and enjoying the cool night air. There was no more ice cream but that didn't stop the two of you from laughing.

"Well that isn't what I expected tonight." he said with a smile chuckling as you tried to get some ice cream out of your hair.

"Yeah oh well that was fun."

You smile feeling your heart flutter staring into his teal green eyes. They really were pretty.

"I miss you." he whispered leaning in close.

"You do? But I thought..."

He shook his head no, his eyes traveled down your face to your lips, you saw him lick his own lips.

You bit your bottom lips, trying to hold back. You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to be an item again. Last time you two were together it wasn't really considered a relationship.

"(Y/N)," When he said your name shivers went down your spine. Unfortunately as you started to lean in for that kiss your dad had to come and ruin the moment.

"Who's outside with you?" you groan pulling away.

"Just Eren dad."

"Yeager?"

"Hey Mr. (L/N)," Eren called out laughing "I was just leaving."

"Good, its too late." you laughed before shaking your head.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." he leaned in and placed a kiss on your cheek.

"See ya," you whispered happily watching him leave and get in his dark green 2003 Subaru Legacy.

Well that was nice you mused. Gathering the bowls you walk back inside and do the dishes again before taking a shower. Forgetting about Levi till after the shower.

You curse at yourself wrapped in a towel quickly dialing Professor Ackerman back.

 _ **"What took you so long? You're dinner should have been over after an hour an hour in a half at most!"**_ Shit he sounded really angry.

"I er...well, um..." you didn't know what to say.

 _ **"Answer for fucks sake brat."**_ you cringe at his tone sitting on your bed looking at your colored toes.

"Company came over..." was all you could say.

 ** _"Oh, well you could have told me. Did they just leave?"_**

"Well no, they had this kid over and he made a huge mess and kept throwing ice cream at me." Well that was a bad lie but Eren and you did get into ice cream battle.

 _ **"You bathed didn't you?"**_ You nodded but then realized that he couldn't see a nod.

"Yes, just took one." Oh god why did you just say that?!

 _ **"Freshly showered hmm?"**_ You started blushing up a storm.

"I-I-I di-didn't m-mean for it t-to c-come out like t-that!" you stuttered annoyed with yourself.

 _ **"I see, hmm does this mean you're just in a towel just for me?"**_ You let out a squeak and shouted 'no'

"What happened? Baby are you okay?!" Your mom asked frantically trying to come in your room "MOM DON'T COME IN!" You shrieked dropping your phone.

"Why whats going on?"

"Mom! I'm naked and I saw a huge stink bug on my laptop!" your mother calmed down and sighed through the door "Don't scare me like that."

You sighed holding your head annoyed. "Great where the fuck is my phone?" you whined annoyed looking around until you found it under your bed.

"There you are you fucker." you grabbed it and saw he was still there just laughing.

 _ **"That was wonderful. So it's true that you are naked hmm, just trying to torture me? Making me have to wait till Friday to be alone with you."**_ He mused chuckling.

"Can we just talk tomorrow? I have to get back to that assignment you gave us plus I have to write a story on some magic crap." you said annoyed.

 _ **"I suppose though I do enjoy speaking with you."**_

you nodded "Alright bye Levi,"

 _ **"Goodnight (Y/N), see you tomorrow."**_

"See you tomorrow."

He hung up and so did you, you groan annoyed with yourself for embarrassing yourself over the phone. Today was so weird and confusing you weren't sure what tomorrow was going to bring.

 **So that's it for this chapter! Hope you all like it! Leave a review or favorite or whatever if you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update!**


	9. Why is it so &ing hot!

**Thursday:**

It was incredibly hot today, all through classes you saw people fanning their faces, it was maybe 36 degrees out. All through your writing class, you could feel sweat running down your back. You tried to stay cool by writing about a snow storm but that didn't help at all.

"(Y/N)," you jumped slightly. Eren plopped down next to you throwing his arm over your shoulder ignoring the heat radiating off of your body. "So last night was fun." You smile at the boy next to you. He was always a dork, plus with him the sweat running down his brow he was a little cuter than usual.

"Yeah up until my dad decides to try and walk in." he laughed pulling you closer to him.

"Your dad was just worried, you know he's a tad over protective of you, sure I am to an extent but I don't want to get on his bad side." You only rolled your eyes annoyed. "So how about we finish what we started hmm?" he wiggled his eye brows as he finished.

You giggled at him. "You dork, we're in class."

He looked around before facing you again a smirk on his lips. "No one would care, honestly I think they would enjoy it."

"No way! Go kiss that chair over there!" you laughed out getting as much space as needed from the boy next to you.

Class ended and you all handing in your fiction piece. Once you got outside all you wanted to do was flop on the grass and die. It was so hot. So that's what you did. You tossed your backpack on the ground and just fell in the grass.

Soon Eren joined you, then Marco, then Jean. You all didn't talk much but that wasn't so bad. It was nice. "You die in class too?" You asked either one of your best friends.

"Yes."

"Of course I did. I'm just a spirit deciding to annoy you." You laugh with Marco and Eren at Jean's sarcastic comment.

"Good thing now I don't have to see his ugly mug anymore." Eren's comment earned him a jab in the ribs from (Y/N).

"Be nice." She snapped.

"Lousy little shit." Jean muttered rather annoyed.

"So did you finish watching How I met your Mother?"

"Yes! I was a little upset with the end but I really liked it." **(those of you who haven't seen it I won't talk about it but oh my god people watch it! Its so good!)**

Jean and Eren stared confused as Marco and (Y/N) talked about the show. They didn't watch. To Jean it was more like a chick flick but Eren just has never seen it.

"I was impressed I won't lie that Barney was able to sleep with over two hundred and eighty women. That's impressive."

"Wait what?!" Jean and Eren sat up at that.

"Barney is awesome with the ladies." (Y/N) said sitting up and resting on her elbows.

"You'd know this is you watched the show." Marco said with a smile of his own. He always had a nice smile.

"Come on people are starting to stare." Jean said pulling (Y/N) to your feet.

"Who cares if they stare?" you whined.

"Well I don't feel like getting the stink eye from Professor Ackerman." You look around but couldn't see him.

"Where?" Jean pointed to one of the buildings he was sitting in the shade speaking with Hange, she looked like she didn't even notice he was staring over in your direction.

"Creepy…" you said after a little bit. Eren glanced at Levi and wrapped an arm around your shoulder pulling you close to him.

So far he was the only person who knew about the kiss at the beach. You didn't tell him about the last one. You were too nervous to even tell him.

"Come on I heard they were giving out free snowballs for students." Jean told you. Your eyes widen and a smile spread to your lips.

"AWESOME! COME ON LETS GO!" You grabbed his hand and literally dragged him away from the court yard where the four of you were relaxing.

Jean smiled letting the (H/C) drag him off around campus looking for the free snowballs. Marco and Eren not far behind talking about who knows what.

"What kind are you gonna get?" you asked a goofy smile on your lips. "Not sure maybe strawberry what about you?" You thought for a moment. "(Favorite flavor)," He nodded "Sounds good to me,"

You both got your flavored Ice treat and sat in the shade on a bench. You munched on your ice, your legs swinging like you were a little kid. Jean on the other hand just watched you eat. He liked the way your facial expression would turn into pure delight.

Eren and Marco where nowhere to be seen. Jean was happy at that while you were worried. "Crap, I can't believe we lost them." Jean shrugged biting into his flavored ice. "(Y/N)," you look at your best friend.

"Yeah Jean?" he glared at the ground. "Why are you hanging out with Yeager lately?" You seemed a bit shocked. Was he jealous? Did he think you couldn't have any other friends? You huffed glaring at him.

"Why does it bother you? I can have friends outside of you and Marco." You huffed out.

"I don't care if you have friends outside of me and Marco!" he snapped back at you.

"Then whats the matter with me hanging out with Eren?"

He groaned running his fingers through his hair before facing you "Because I don't trust him! He'll end up wanting to be with you again when he's already had his chance." You watch Jean let out another sigh  
"I don't want you to get hurt because of his idiocy."

You lean over resting your head on his shoulder. "I don't know Jean, something in me says I want to be with him but I also don't want to. You know." He nodded "But hey, I honestly don't think that Eren and I are going to be back together any time soon." You explain.

You were scared to be with Eren. Professor…Levi he might get mad and hurt you or worse Eren. You didn't know him at all basically and for all you knew he was a dangerous man.

"You sure?" you nodded looking up only to see that Jean was staring at you.

"Yeah I'm sure, we're only good as friends." He nodded smiling slightly. Looking at his watch he groaned before standing up "I need to get to class, I'll see you after so we can head home." You nodded "Alright but what are we gonna do? We need to start saving our money." He nodded.

"I know, I know. But you need to ask for that raise." You blushed and looked away "I don't…my boss…Jean it's easier said than done." He shrugged a smirk on his lips. "Well until you ask for that raise we're not going to live together." You pouted but nodded "Alright, alright."

Jean waved behind his back heading back to class. The clearing filled with students slowly became bare as time passed. There were maybe six or eight students out at a good distance away when your Professor sat next to you.

"(Y/N)," You stare at your feet, his arm was draped lazily behind your back.

"H-Hi Professor, h-how are you t-today?" he seemed annoyed at me calling him Professor but it was easier for keeping up appearances. "Annoyed actually. Having to watch you act like an idiot in front of those you call _friends_."

Your right leg started to shake out of nervousness. "Well y-you didn't _have_ to watch me and my friends." I explain looking away from him.

"I didn't have to, but you were being quite the tease." You snorted not believing the man next to you.

"How was I being a tease?" he smirked pulling you closer to him. "By not doing that with me." He whispered in your ear.

You blush feeling his warm breath fan across your face.

"Hey look at that Tree." You tried to change the subject. Failing miserably as he kept trying to get you to face him.

"Will you look at me already." He demanded angrily. I clench my eyes "Professor we're out in public it's not right for a student and a professor to have relations." You say quickly. Your fists clenched with fear. You didn't know what he'd say or how he'd react.

"You're right (L/N), yet come this weekend we will not be professor and student. Just two beings connecting on a more…physical level." You gulped your eyes wide and face getting redder than a tomato, if that was possible.

"A-about t-that…I kind of sort of haven't told my parents that I…" his face held no emotions. "You didn't ask did you?"

You shook your head no. "Why didn't you?" he asked gripping your shoulder tightly now.

"T-things got a bit hectic and I n-never found the time..." he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "(Y/N) I told you we're going to spend the weekend together and all you had to do was tell your parents you were doing extra credit. You can't even do that can you?" You frown glancing up at him finally.

"Give me your phone." he reached over pulling your phone out of your front pocket while you sat stunned for a moment or two. "W-what are you d-doing wait, g-give me my p-phone back!" you tried to get it back but he held it out of your reach.

"Password." he demanded waiting patiently but you could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"I won't ask again." He growled out.

"1860." he typed it in and your phone opened up. Texting away you figured he was texting either your mom or your dad. While waiting you kept trying to get your phone back even resulting in falling in his lap.

He held you in place till you got the EMF detector signaling your dad had texted you back. Levi glared at you "You made plans with your friends this weekend?!" Cringing you shrink down away "I-it was b-before y-you e-even..." he cut you off mid sentence.

"It's cancelled." You frown staring down at your hands nodding your head trying not to upset him any further.

He pulled you into a half hug pressing his lips to your head watching the area around you both making sure the coast was clear. "Make sure you remember this in that beautiful brain of yours. You are mine. Do you understand?" You stare at his chest unable to speak. Lifting your chin so that you could stare into his eyes you saw he wasn't joking. He honestly believed that you were his. You were scared about that.

"Soon you won't need to be around your stupid friends, it'll just be you and me." your phone went off at that moment it was your mom "Answer it." you gulped trying to calm down before answering.

"H-Hello?"

 ** _'Hi sweetie, your father just told me about this extra credit assignment for history? It sounds like so much fun.'_** You glance at your Professor before speaking.

"Yeah mom, I guess it will."

 ** _'Do you think you'll see any spirts?'_**

"I don't think so, I might if I bring my Ouija board."

 _ **'You know I hate that thing!'**_

You smile to yourself she always got so mad when you talked about using your Ouija, thought it would open a portal to another dimension where they would get haunted by a demon or something. She was really nervous about them.

"Yeah, yeah, momma I gotta go class and all."

 ** _'Right of course! Well I just wanted to call and tell you I love you. Just be safe alright. We can pack your things tonight and don't worry we'll make Jean the dinner you had already planned out. I love you sweetie.'_**

"Love you too momma," you hung up your phone and glance up at Levi. He had been watching you the entire time.

Creepy.

"Now we don't have anything in our way." I nodded not sure what to say in a moment like this.

He shifted my face to a better angle before brushing some of my hair out of my eyes. When he looked at me I felt like I was alone.

"You know..." he whispered leaning in closer his lips only a breath away. I could smell the earl gray tea on his breath, the faint scent of cologne. His hold was better now, it didn't hurt like before but the way he held you made you think that he would never let go. That he was afraid to. His eyes were searching your face for any tiny speck of fault. He licked his lips before speaking again.

"I could get lost in your eyes," His voice was so soft, it was almost like you didn't hear what he said. He complimented you. "R-really?" you gasped out falling for this man the more you stared at him.

He was so handsome. Those gray blue eyes that can be so intimidating but now, he looked like he was another human being, maybe he was hurt, something had to happen to make Levi...Levi.

His lips curved up slightly to show a small smile. "Of course," I wonder what he's thinking. It's hard to tell.

"You really want to kiss me right now don't you?" you whispered feeling braver than normal.

"And what gave you that idea?" he chuckled out continuing to stare at you.

"Well you just keep staring at me. So you either kiss me or let me go." he reached up and held my cheek. "I will never let you go." you wouldn't realize how serious he was just then until later.

Leaning in fully he placed his lips on yours for a small kiss, you smile softly pulling away looking away. He smiled shifting your red tank top off your shoulder to show the 'love bite' he gave you.

"I have a class now, I'll call you later." he extended his cheek waiting for something.

"Well?" you lean over placing a kiss on his cheek. That's what he wanted apparently. He got up giving you a smile before leaving to teach his class.

What the hell were you going to do when Friday comes around tomorrow?

 **So what did you think? I think I'm going to have two parts. 'Kid' friendly and one for adults. Now for the adult one VICTORIA DONT YOU JUDGE ME. I will admit I am nervous to write something smutty because I know that my best friend reads this and she'll figure out what I write for the sexy parts so bare with me I guess haha...I'm terrified I'm gonna mess up. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I ALSO HOPE LEVI SEEMS YANDERE STILL CAUSE IN PARTS I CAN'T TELL EVEN IF I WRITE IT.**


	10. The Weekend

**I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA ON HOW TO WRITE THIS STORY AGAIN! I'm so sorry for taking forever, I've been thinking about this story for a while now and just got some idea of how to do it. I hope you like it but just be warned. This does have mature content in it.**

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. It's Friday. Levi expects me to go away with him for the weekend you don't know what to expect. The morning went normal except your backpack was filled with clothes and things you might need for the weekend according to your mother.

Your parents say they want lots of pictures; they didn't know that you were actually going to be staying with your history professor alone. They thought you were going to go on some battle ground and what not.

"(Y/N), you okay?" Marco asked worried. You nodded staring out the window preparing yourself for what's to come. Walking into class you saw Levi in a particularly good mood. You fidget in your seat just drawling random things on a piece of paper.

"(Y/N), we know somethings up so come on and tell us." Jean snapped glaring at you. "Well I um…Well you see…myparentssaidwe'regoingtoseemygrandparents." You spoke as fast as you could.

"What?" Jean asked confused.

"She said her parents said they're going to see her grandparents." Marco explained laughing "How did you even get that?" He shrugged. "We've been around (Y/N) for years, you tend to pick up on her fast talk."

"Yeah…wait hey! I don't talk that fast…" You tried to defend yourself ending up pouting at the two boys who laughed at you like you just said the funniest joke in the world.

"(Y/N) you always talk really fast and jumble your words up together when you're nervous." Marco said sweetly.

"I-I do n-not."

"Yes you do. I can't understand you half the time." You frowned sinking in your seat slightly. You did what you could to make it so they couldn't see your face.

"Oh…" They were still laughing.

"Oh don't be like that, you know we love you." Marco said pulling you close to his chest into a hug. You struggle to get free from one of your best friends holds.

It's not like you didn't like his hugs but _he_ was staring into your direction. You ended up smacking them both in the chests before looking your paper. "We can talk about it later after class." You say trying to quiet them up so Levi doesn't yell at us.

This was going to be a long class.

Today Levi was teaching everyone about the industrial revolution. Well how important coal was in the industrial revolution.

"Can someone tell me about the difficulties with transferring coal?" he asked exasperated. No one would answer. You didn't even look up at him, all you did was doodle in your notebook.

"(L/N)!"

You sighed not looking up from your paper. "Before 1750 the roads in Britain were very poor so the people used ships to transport from port to port. It wasn't till 1761 that the Duke of Bridgewater opened a canal built from Worsley to Manchester for the express purpose of carrying coal." You spoke not looking up.

Jean looked shocked staring down at you confused.

"Seems like someone's been studying ahead of the class." Glancing up you noticed the look in his eyes, they were giving off this creepy vibe to you.

Quickly looking back down you went back to what you were doing before. Time was ticking away and all you knew was that it was getting closer and closer to having to be alone with Levi for the entire weekend.

No Petra and her friends to interrupt/ save. You were doomed to be alone with Levi. Your leg started to move on its own bouncing up and down.

What were you going to do? You had a small feeling about what will happen this weekend. Your stomach churned with nerves. Jean shook your shoulder shaking you out of your thoughts. "Huh?" you asked looking up at the taller male.

"Class is over, duh." You nodded grabbing your notebook and throwing your bag over your shoulder not looking back. You knew that if you did it'd look suspicious.

Half way to the science building your phone buzzed. Levi.

 _ **Come see me after you're done class.**_

 _ **-Levi**_

Marco tried to look over your shoulder but you wouldn't let him. He seemed shocked since you usually wouldn't hide things from them but respected what you wanted to hide.

Class ended with Hange waving to all her students saying to have a great weekend. I gulped realizing that it was time. What was I going to expect? What was going to happen?

"(Y/N)!" Eren yelled running over to see you a smile on his face.

"Hey Eren," You said putting on a brave face. You didn't want your friends to worry.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder "Wanna hang out today? I hear they're showing movies down in the student center." You nodded smiling at him.

"Sure I'd love to!" Jean sighed knowing I wasn't going to go home with him or Marco. But when you looked at him you saw his overprotective nature seeping forward.

"Just make sure your parents or he gives you a ride home." I nodded giggling up at him.

"Sure thing, I'll talk to you two later alright?"

He nodded before walking off to be with Marco. "So I get to drive you home hmm?" he gave off that flirtatious wink like he was already planning something.

"Nah you don't need to, my mom will probably pick me up and I doubt you want to be around my Dad for a while." He sighed pulling your body closer to him.

"I suppose so…But I must say I'd enjoy being able to drive you home." You snorted before walking off with him.

"You just wanna be able to finish what my dad ended the other night." He nodded "Damn straight. I was having a blast! So why don't we find an empty classroom and…" You smack him in the shoulder, pulling away so that you were now walking backwards.

"Oh please, if you think I'm going to let you do that with me in a school you must be joking!" He laughed.

"I know but you can't deny it won't be fun." You shook you head walking out into the field and plopping down in the grass.

"Did you ever get started on our creative writing project?" He shook his head plopping down in front of you.

"No, I was having trouble thinking up what to write about. Have you?" you shrugged. You had an idea but you weren't sure if it was good or not.

"Kind of, it's an idea but I don't know." He nodded looking down at his list of ideas, reading over a few before smacking his head laughing at a few.

"These are terrible ideas! Who would want to read a story about a slug who takes over the world?" You started to laugh at the thought.

"First order of business! He takes out the world's supply of salt. Next the ocean!" You spoke in a demanding way.

"Yeah, I have no idea what I was thinking, I think I was just staring at this slug that was on the window." You laughed even more. What the hell was he doing in class?!

You felt your phone buzzing in your pocket. You extended your list of ideas to Eren while you answered the phone.

"Hello,"

" _ **I thought I told you to be over here when your class ended."**_

Your heart quickened. And not in the good way.

"Yeah mom I know I'm not home yet, but I got caught up hanging out with the girls," You lied. Eren made a look at you but he believed you.

You weren't sure what Professor Ackerman would do if he found out you were getting close with Eren again. You feared for the worst.

" _ **Stay on campus till seven, that's when my last class is."**_

You nodded to yourself. You had some more time to yourself before the dreaded end of the day.

"Alright, I'll see you when you pick me up." You never thought of yourself as a good actor but it seemed to be working well enough that no one seemed to take any notice.

You started to look over the rest of Eren's ideas and snorted at a few.

"Dude attack of the vicious blue cheese?" Eren made another face as if saying _'it's cool and you know it'_ you only shook your head.

" _ **Who are you with?"**_ Professor Ackerman's voice didn't seem happy. You felt yourself go pale. And look away.

"Ma, c-chill! I'm just doing homework with a group of friends. I'll see you later." You couldn't help the stutter. And you know Eren was staring at you, a mischievous look in his eyes.

" _ **Don't lie. You're terrible at it."**_ You let out a groan of annoyance. Pinching the bridge of your nose as you spoke.

"It's just Eren we're working on our project. I'll talk to you about it later." You sighed already fearing what will happen next.

" _ **Fine. Don't be late. Seven o'clock sharp at my office."**_ He snapped over the phone.

"Alright fine see you at seven, bye mom."

"Later Mrs. (L/N)!" Eren yelled in the background. You hung up and shove your phone back in your pocket.

"When's your mom picking you up?" You shrugged looking over the list still.

"Not sure she'll text me when she's here. Looks like I got a couple of hours to kill maybe?" He nodded. "I don't have to be at work till five." You smiled.

Eren worked as a waiter at one of the coolest restaurants in town. You would go down every now and then because one he would give you free food and two there was a book shop right next door. Reason he gave you good food? You were one of his closest friends and you tipped him greatly.

"Alright so let's get started on our projects then go down and watch a movie." You suggested.

"Or, we could skip the project _and_ the movie and find that empty classroom." You let out of scoff of annoyance.

"Come on blue cheese killer we gotta work on this." He let out a very big dramatic sigh before pulling out some notebook paper.

"Well what are you going to write about?"

"Probably the imaginary friend one. I liked him being a dragon and her getting sent into his world and what not. I already got the characters in mind." He nodded. Reading over the summary.

" _Maxie, you must have forgotten but dragons are one of the most magical creatures of the world!" I smile up at him. "Is this a dream?" he shook his head again pulling me closer to him affectionately. "Nope! You see when you read those words you could enter my world. There's a reason I left."_

 _I stare up at him. "Your world?" he nodded and spun us around. My eyes widened in shock. It was beautiful. There was a castle in the far distance past the trees of the forest, a small village where I could see certain people or creatures. I can't tell from this height. Height?!_

 _I scream clutching onto Robert for dear life. We were still in the air. "Oh, don't you worry Maxie I won't let you fall." I wrap my arms around his neck clinging to him for dear life. With my head in the crook of his neck I saw the large black wings that were flapping in the air slowly, thrusting large gusts of wind downward to keep us up._

Eren looked up from my sneak peek you had written and smiled brightly.

"This is really good, got a title yet?" you could only shake your head. Titles were the worst part. You could never figure out what to make it.

"How about 'Wonderful World of Imagination'? Since it's about an imaginary friend." That actually wasn't a bad title.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know but it's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" You nodded in agreement before getting to work on writing the prologue. In no time at all you had written three pages of gold! Eren on the other hand was still stuck on the first page.

"I don't know what to write. Help me."

You had to think about it. Going over his list again you pointed out fifth one down.

"Write this one, I like the idea of a house wife by day and monster hunter by night. Sounds thrilling and like a page turner." He nodded.

"Yeah Erika Nightly is my main character for that series."

"See you already got an idea!" He smiled softly reaching over and placing a hand on your right leg. The way he was staring made you think he was staring into your soul. You felt your heart flutter in your chest.

It was like there was electricity going off all around you and a magnetic impulse was pulling you closer to the brunette in front of you. He licked his lips, his eyes now trained on your lips, your face heated up to a light blush coated your face.

You felt his breath against your lips, glancing down at his lips you started to wonder how they would feel against your own. If they were as you remembered them. "E-Eren…" you whispered unsure of what to do.

"Yeah,"

Quickly you blinked a few times pulling away looking away from where you were. You couldn't do this. "W-we're out i-in p-p-public…" he was quiet for a moment before he started to laugh falling on his back laughing so hard.

"You look so cute!" he cried out staring at the bright cloudy sky.

"I do not!" You snapped. You weren't cute. You knew you weren't cute.

He sat back up staring you down as you fidget under his stare. Why was Eren making you feel this way? You both tried the whole dating thing but now? Now when your professor was…well…whatever that was!

Eren leaped forward pinning you to the ground in a matter of seconds. Laughing victoriously at having the great (Y/N) (L/N) pinned under him.

"Ha!" your arms were pinned to either side of your head. How could this have happened? You weren't paying attention.

"Eren! Let me go!" You yelled thrashing all around. Your hair becoming loose and flying around you the more you thrashed the messier it got.

"You lose. You will never escape my clutches! Now tell me I'm the sexiest being alive." You gave him a look before tilting your head back laughing. One because it was funny what he said. And two, well two because he was sitting on you and whenever someone sat on your chest, constricting your breathing you started to laugh.

It was just an impulse your body always did.

"Come on say it!" he said, a smirk on his lips as he stared down at you.

"N-Never! Hahahaha!" You could feel tears falling from your eyes the more you laughed. You couldn't breathe.

"What on earth is going on here?" You continue to laugh as you tried to see who it was.

"Evening Professor, just messing with (Y/N) here." He smiled innocently.

You continued to laugh as you squeaked out "I-I can't b-breathe!" You laughed some more. Eren chuckled before letting you go. You rolled onto your side taking in some deep breaths as you calmed down from your laughing fit. Finally, able to breath normally you saw who it was.

You gulped. It was Professor Ackerman.

He was glaring down at the two of you. He was mostly giving Eren a death glare.

"Why is it I always find you two doing something stupid." He asked but it was more of a statement more than a question.

"Because we're kids and we tend to always do stupid things." Eren provided an answer for his unanswered question.

He let out a "tch" before walking off giving you a death glare this time. Getting to the student lounge to do something you weren't sure.

"That was weird. Has anything happened between the two of you since the beach?" You didn't speak, you opted for shaking your head.

"M-maybe he regrets it and finds me disgusting?" you whispered.

"You aren't disgusting." He told you to make you feel better. You didn't though. You knew you did something to make him so angry at you.

You both sat in silence and waited till Levi was out of the student lounge. "I have to go, work in a bit." Eren muttered looking at his watch.

"Alright, text me when you get there." He nodded but he was hesitant.

"You'd tell me if anything else happens, right?" he was worried. Well who wouldn't be? Then again, most girls would love to be in your shoes.

"Of course. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." He nodded pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged him back but he made it last longer than three seconds. A normal hug usually lasted two seconds or more but anything past three was that there was something more than just friends.

"I'm going to worry about you. No matter what you say." Your heart quickened again. What were you going to do?

"Eren…thank you but seriously don't worry. I'd tell you everything that happens if anything happens again." He nodded pulling away looking over your face, searching for something.

"Do Jean and Marco know?" you shook your head looking away.

"They'd flip out and do something crazy if they found out. You're the only one who knows." He nodded. "Please don't tell anyone Eren."

He nodded. "I haven't yet had I?" He smiled holding your hand as he walked backwards till you were just holding on by fingertips.

"Tell me when you get to work! I worry about you." He shrugged smiling brightly before heading off to the parking lot.

That left you alone.

You brushed the dirt off your pants and walked into the student lounge to kill time. All your friends were home now or at work. You ended up just writing your story some more till it was close to seven. It was six forty-nine.

You figured it was then time to go find Professor Ackerman…Levi. Gulping you clutched onto your backpack that had a few spare clothes in it. If anyone had looked in you would have said it was your gym clothes in case you decided to work out.

Walking across the campus grounds you took your time, walking extra slow but soon ended up being right outside his office. He was typing on his computer. There were a few papers placed neatly beside him.

"Come in (Y/N), I'm just finishing up this email." You nodded walking inside. You were five minutes early. He kept his eyes on the computer screen as you took a seat in one of the chairs. Notebook still in hand. "I hope you don't have any dirt in your shoes or on your clothes." He said in a warning tone.

"I-I cleaned them o-off earlier." He nodded.

You weren't sure how long he was going to take so you opened your notebook again and read over what you had written. It looked pretty good, a few spelling grammars here and there, and a few sentences that didn't make sense so you would have to get rid of it later when you type it up.

"Ready?" You nodded, standing up with him.

"My car is parked across campus, walk out first and head to my car. You remember what it looks like correct?" you hesitated. You had an idea of what it looked like.

"Kind of, I figure it'll be one of the few cars that's left in the parking lot." He smirked nodding his head. While he straightened up his office you made your way out of the building. Profes… Levi didn't want the two of you to be seen leaving together. It made sense, it would cause attention.

You felt uneasy walking and as soon as you got to the parking lot your suspicions were correct. There were only a few cars left, a handful actually.

The car clicked unlocked and you took that as his indication to get into the car. You hoped to god he wasn't watching you walk. That was creepy. Though you did feel uneasy. Tossing your bag in the backseat you plopped into the passenger seat. Seconds passed and the driver's seat was occupied.

He seemed excited, looking your way he gave you a look that made you shiver in fear. His eyes full of lust and anticipation.

He turned on the ignition and started off down the road. The windows were tinted so if anyone wanted to peer inside they wouldn't be able to. Beads of sweat were forming at the top of your brow. Your heart quickened to an unnatural pace.

As if sensing your discomfort, he turned on the radio to the news. Stating that it was going to rain all weekend and that temperatures would be starting to drop. Next it switched to some raid going on somewhere close to your town. That went on for a good twenty minutes.

"How annoying." He snapped clearly upset with what was going on in the world. "Don't you agree?" you nodded taking a rather large gulp to swallow what was holding your tongue.

"It's really a-annoying that they would branch out and do this f-for no reason." You were stuttering again. Levi smiled reaching over and placing a hand on your knee. He liked your stutter. He found it adorable.

Though his action could be seen as affectionate, you found it confusing. Why was he touching your leg like that?

"(Y/N), don't be nervous." You blush realizing he was trying to calm you down, though his hand rising your leg was not helping.

"N-Nervous? W-what would I-I be nervous about? I-Its n-not like we're d-doing anything." He had that damn smirk on his lips as he watched you talk. You were busy looking at the dashboard not paying him any mind, trying as badly to ignore him.

"Well home sweet home," he whispered pulling to a stop in front of a town home. Putting the car in park he grabbed your bag and his briefcase.

He exited the car and waited for you to get out. He gave you a look and you quickly got out. He locked the car as soon as you closed the door. Reaching his hand out he grasped your wrist in a tight hold, dragging you to the front door where he let you go.

Fishing his keys out of his pocket he unlocked the door and welcomed you in. You didn't know what to expect but this certainly wasn't it.

What you saw was a clean looking living room, a bookcase full of books, a computer attached to the wall. A beige colored couch, blue carpet and a TV mounted on the wall. Everything looked so…clean. That's all you could say.

"There's a bathroom at the top of the stairs on the right," he said taking off his shoes and walking into the living room.

You slip your shoes off and continue to look around.

"You have a really nice place." He nodded, just watching you look around. He couldn't help but feel happy that she was finally here in his home…their home. She'd come to live with him soon. Not now. It was far too early.

He was still pissed at catching that Yeager boy sitting on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He was supposed to be the one holding her that sort of position. He had to keep a better eye on him. He was already making moves on his woman. He did not appreciate that.

Wasting no more time, he strode up to you taking you by surprise and pulling you into a kiss. You let out a gasp of shock, he took that as an opportunity to deepen his kiss. You stated to feel your knees buckle at this new sensation coursing through your system.

Your blood warmed around your stomach and a tingly sensation overtook certain areas. What was going on? How is this happening? And why does it feel so good?

Pulling away he gave you a chance to breathe. Gasping for breath you stare at him wide eyed. His blue grey eyes staring into you own (E/C) eyes. His eyes held something more suggestive as he dragged you up the stairs and down the long hall to the master bedroom.

You felt your face heat up when he started to kiss you again, this time gentle. His fingers caressing your skin as he backed you up to the bed. You let out a yelp feeling your body collide on the hard bed. Yes hard.

Levi didn't waste a moment to strip himself of his tie and quickly unbutton his shirt leaving him shirtless. His pants had become rather tight and he was just aching to get rid of them.

Your eyes locked onto his hard, chiseled chest. He looked as though he had been sculpted by a god. That tingly feeling you felt had intensified tenfold at just the mere sight of his shirtless chest.

Levi felt satisfaction fill his core as he watched you look him up and down. He could tell you liked what you saw. He leaned over you placing feather light kisses on your neck as he worked his magic to get rid of your shirt.

You were scared now. This was really happening. He was going to take you and you weren't ready. He felt your discomfort and kissed his way to your right ear. "Relax, it's all going to be okay." He whispered trying to calm you.

You jumped when he grabbed your hands in his gliding them over his chest to his waist. "I want to make you feel good, trust me (Y/N)." he tried again. Slowly he was able to get the shirt off your body and it was tossed onto the floor somewhere.

"Touch anywhere you like, my dear." Your shiver was involuntary as you felt your mouth go dry. Licking your lips, you had to do something, his hands had ghosted over your skin, leaving goosebumps wherever they roamed. His lips had made its way back to your neck, right near your spine. A small pressure had been released.

Your bra had come undone and slipped off your shoulders, Levi quickly tossed that aside just like your shirt. You could practically feel his smirk against your skin as his head moved closer. You were unsure what to do. What did he want you to do? But you know what you did do. As soon as he had undid your bra, your arms instinctively went up to hide your breasts.

Was this really going to happen?

Your back thudded on the bed when he pushed you down. His eyes drinking in the mere sight of you half naked on his bed, your hair sprawled out over the covers. He had to shift himself. You were turning him on too much, he didn't think he was going to be able to hold back any much longer.

The innocence in your eyes was driving him mad with lust. He wanted to be inside you, he wanted to feel you.

He towered over you reaching for your pants unbuttoning them slowly watching your face for any sign of distress. He knew you were having an internal debate. He needed to show you reason because you were driving him mad with lust and he wanted you willingly.

Slowly sliding off your shorts he tossed them aside leaving you in your (f/c) undies. You look away very embarrassed at what he was looking at. Why was he looking at you like that?

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on your stomach and another above where he had kissed before. "(Y/N), it's alright…just relax…" you felt yourself all hot and bothered by his voice, his actions, his touch. What was this new feeling? Why did your undies even feel wet right now?

"I'll make you feel so good," he whispered reaching out and prying your arms away from your naked chest. Pinning your arms above your head in one hand he leaned down and placed a kiss on your collarbone. You let out a soft whimper. He could see you enjoyed that. And he knew you were willing to be his for tonight and all of the weekend.

He had you hook, line, and sinker. You were his and his alone. No one else could have you. If they tried he would get rid of them.

"L-Levi, I-I don't r-really k-know what t-to…" he chuckled pressing his body closer to yours. He wanted you perfectly happy and content before could finish but this was driving him mad.

"That's alright, you don't have to. Let me teach you." If your blush could get any worse it already has. He was talking to you so softly, so sweetly. You didn't know what to do. Your emotions were telling you to do this, to be with him.

You figured it couldn't be that wrong could it? But you didn't think Professor Ackerman was the person you wanted your first to be with. But would you really be out of this situation? Not likely. You didn't want to find out what he would do if he got mad. You already saw a glimpse of it before, do you really want to rip the fur off a sleeping bear?

You nodded your head eyes shut, you didn't want to see his face, you didn't want to know what he going to do. Frankly you were scared. This was going to be your first time.

He took that as encouragement and moved forward. Releasing your arms he shifted to his pants. Unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning his pants. You watched nervously as they dropped to the floor, his black boxer briefs clung to his body and you could just see something poking out at the top.

Looking away from him you were more embarrassed now than before.

"Sorry, it can get a bit uncomfortable…" he apologized, it was the rarest time to see him blush, you thought he's probably been thinking about this all weekend and had everything planned out. Only it was just now coming together.

"Can you do as I say?" he asked crawling to lay beside you. His eyes never leaving yours. You gulped but nodded at his request.

"First, I need you to kiss me." Your face felt so hot right now and you didn't know how to cool it down. Levi only stared waiting for you to comply. He wanted you to kiss him and not just him be the one kissing you.

Leaning over hesitantly you place your lips on his. He felt the fire go off as your lips descended on his, one arm pulling you to his chest the other ghosting down your stomach to the hem of your panties. You tried to not think about what he was doing.

You couldn't stop yourself from being embarrassed. No one has ever touched you like this.

Your eyes widen when you felt his hand hook around the hem and pull them down your legs, he didn't need your help with that. He tossed those somewhere and rested his hand on your inner thigh. Something switched on your hip making you jump.

He chuckled pulling away, smiling down at you. You were so innocent. He was happy with this. He would always be your first.

"Relax, it does that." He whispered in your ear biting the tip in the end. You bit your bottom lip already knowing he was getting closer and closer to touching you in a more intimate way.

You let out a small moan after feeling his fingers touch you down there.

Levi smirked as he leaned down placing some feather light kisses over your ample breasts, he was pleased to know you were turned on, her soft mewls sounded like a good thing to him so he continued his actions.

Slowly he inserted a single digit into her dripping wet core. You had tried to masturbate before but it never felt like this, the feeling of him being inside you made your embarrassment intensified. He didn't stop though, you felt your body was on fire it felt so good.

You surprised yourself with a moan of content. Next it was two and you accidently bucked against him. You didn't know what was going on with your body, it was like he was a puppet master and was controlling your body. A large pinch on your breast made you jump but with his fingers pumping against you, your body jerking against it only made you feel even better. Levi had bit your nipple. A very sensitive area on you.

Everything you were doing was encouraging Levi, filling his pride even more than before. Once he seemed you were good and ready he stopped. You let out a small whine of protest. He let out a chuckle. Your face was filled with lust as he watched you enjoy his touch. Hair matted and messy, eyes half lidded, and every time you took a breath your chest would rise showing off your big beautiful breasts.

"Ah, ah, ah. The funs not over yet." He purred in her ear. She shivered this time out of anticipation. Quickly grabbing something out of his bedside table he pulled out a condom.

A magnum to be exact.

This was it.

You were no longer going to be a virgin after tonight.

"Can't be too careful." He was right, you didn't want to end up getting pregnant yet. You were just a college student.

"Hey what did I say, relax." You nodded slowly watching him as he discarded of his underwear, the thick member throbbed finally being free from the pants prison.

He smirked, he knew you were watching him. Quickly getting the condom on in place he attacked you, pulling you into another mind blowing kiss. You felt your back arch, pressing your breasts against his hard chest. His strong hands cupped your left breast squeezing it tightly.

"I'm going to go in now, try to relax alright?" he whispered against your lips. You force yourself to nod and closed your eyes waiting for this to be over.

Finally at your entrance, he bit his lip, this is what he was waiting for, you were giving it to him, and he knew you were scared but he also knew after you adjusted you would like everything.

Slowly entering your body he was glad he stretched you out but you were so damn tight. He let out a moan while you bit your lip hard feeling something that big try to enter you.

You let a small pain filled cry escape your lips and you felt something in you break. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Levi pushed some hair out of your (e/c) eyes trying to calm you down. "Shhh, it'll be okay in a minute." He whispered.

God this pain was terrible. "(Y/N)," you look up and felt his lips on yours. He was giving you soft feather light kisses to distract the pain and soon enough it ended, he was right. He watched her face, looking for any trace of pain before starting to thrust in her again.

This time instead of a cry of pain there was a cry of delight. He bit his own lip at feeling her tight walls envelop him in such a way. You felt so good. No one has ever felt as good as you do. You let out mewls of bliss.

What was once pain was now pleasure and you couldn't believe that it was feeling so good. With each thrust, you felt your stomach twisting into a knot. Something was going to burst soon. The pleasure was so intense you could hear him moaning out your name.

You felt yourself thrust against him trying to match him and oh lord did it feel good. Your arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair messing it up. He groaned in satisfaction at the feeling of your hand pulling at his hair, your nails digging into his back.

He could feel her walls tighten and knew she was close. He was just as close. Quickly slamming into her tight body and quickening his pace the more she moaned or gasped. Not once did she think it would be this good. Porn did not give sex any justice.

The bubble you felt earlier burst and you could practically see stars because you didn't hear yourself cry out. Levi pulled you into a kiss as he thrusted two more times before he climaxed.

Panting Levi rested his head-on top of yours. Laughing to himself. "W...What's s-so f-funny?" You questioned not liking that he's laughing.

"I usually can go longer…" he panted pulling out of you, you felt a rippling wave overtake you making you shiver and let out another moan. "I blame you for that." You blush a bright red.

He could go longer? That was half an hour! "O-Oh." He smirked pulling you into a soft kiss and pulling you into his embrace for cuddles.

"Not so bad, now was it?" he teased. You blush a bright red as he kissed your neck again. You didn't know how to answer. You just nodded. The two of you laid like that for a few minutes before Levi got up to get rid of his used condom.

"You should go get dressed, I can make us some dinner." You nodded watching him walk away not a care in the world that he was naked in front of you.

Realization hit you. You were naked. In front of him! You let out a small squeak hiding your body from view. Levi chuckled at your behavior thinking that you were very cute. He quickly snuck on a pair of boxers and a new shirt before exiting the room.

"(Y/N), what have you done?" you whispered to yourself when you knew you were finally alone.

 **So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you don't mind my crappy lemon. It was my very first and I'm not very good at them just yet. Please don't hate me. But if you liked it please leave a review I'd love to hear from you!**


	11. The Aftermath

That was something else.

You couldn't believe what just happened. You had sex. With your Professor! Not Eren who you thought was going to be your first time but Professor Ackerman! What would happen now? Now that he's had you? Would he leave you and find another girl? Would he continue to bother you with this? Would he…want to date?

You enjoyed it yes. Professor Ackerman had made sure of it. You felt horrible with yourself. You had sex with your teacher. If anyone found out they would call you a whore, treat you different, and hate you for something you couldn't control.

You didn't ask for this. You doubted anyone would have thought of it. Professor Ackerman stared acting this way when you were at the beach with your cousin and her friends. Maybe if you hadn't have gone, maybe if you had just stayed home and hung out with the guys this wouldn't have happened. He would have gone after someone else. Someone that wasn't you.

You knew if he was going after someone else you would probably be with Eren, trying to date again. It really was just a strange for you.

"Earth to (Y/N)." you blinked a few times going back to reality. You were in Professor Ackerman's kitchen, he was making you dinner and was offering you a cup of tea.

"T-thank you." You whispered taking the cup from his hands, your face flushed a rather dark red. He smirked to himself watching you sit at the bar in his shirt. He wouldn't let her wear anything else. Her hair a mess, her face flushed. She was simply breathtaking.

You glanced at the counter at your phone. There were ten messages from Jean, and Marco. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.

On the sixteenth ring you let out a groan of annoyance. "I hate group chats." You snapped grabbing your phone and looking through the messages.

 _Jean: (Y/N) did you get a ride home?_

 _Marco: She must have, she was hanging out with Eren earlier and he would make sure she got a ride home._

 _Jean: But I didn't see his car or her mom's car leave the house._

 _Marco: Didn't she say she's going to her grandparents this weekend?_

 _Jean: Yeah but why isn't her parents with her? They all would go to see her grandparents._

 _Marco: That is true. (Y/N) are you okay?_

 _Jean: Seriously (Y/N) this isn't funny. Are you okay?_

 _Marco: Come on lets give her a couple hours till we call her parents._

 _Jean: But she usually answers her phone. (Y/N) you're scaring us._

 _Marco: Relax, she'll message us when she gets the chance. She might be busy studying again. Professor Ackerman had given us that homework assignment._

 _Jean: Oh shit. Is that due tonight?_

 _Marco: Yeah at midnight, why?_

 _Jean: I forgot to do mine!_

 _Marco: I'll come over and show you what I had and can help you out._

 _Jean: Thanks man. That dude is a psycho._

 _Marco: I wouldn't say that…he just wants us to respect and remember the past._

You had enough. You quickly sent out a message to them that your grandparents picked you up and that you were busy catching up.

The phone rang to show it was Jean. "For crying out loud Jean! I'm busy."

He hesitated to answer. _"You had us worried…"_

"Look I appreciate that you were concerned but I'm fine, I have all my organs, I'm alive, and I haven't been abducted by aliens, I'm not lost in a corn maze, I'm not trapped in a bubble of doom. Also you know I can't be on my phone, my grandpa will have a fit if he catches me."

 _"I know, sorry, I was just worried and you weren't responding and I went to the worst case scenario."_

You knew you were being heavily watched. Professor Ackerman watched you from his side of the counter. Sipping his tea, not making a sound.

"You do that a lot you know. Ever since you had that dream where you found Marco dead and half his face and body missing you scare easily."

 _"Shut up about that. I care about my friends is that so bad?"_

"Whatever you say Princess,"

 _"I am not a princess! I was five! You can't hold that over my head forever."_ He snapped.

"Yes I can now I gotta go, I'm about to get a lecture. Later!" you quickly hung up and looked away from Professor Ackerman innocently.

You couldn't believe he was watching you as you lied to your friends. You hated having to lie. But they wouldn't understand. You barely understood this.

"You want a lecture hmm?" Your face flushed yet again at how he said things.

"N-No! I-I w-was just t-telling…"

"I don't know, I think that could be fun. I could tie you to my bed and play with your body as I give out next week's lecture. Sure you could try to struggle, you could try to change the subject but I could make you thoroughly enjoy my lessons. With after school tutoring."

He was walking around the island as he spoke, walking slowly toward you. You couldn't move. You couldn't breathe. His fingers glided across the marble table as he walked.

You gasped in shock at the feeling of his lips on your neck. Those feather light fingers ghosting over the fabric of his shirt, toward your stomach.

"L-Levi, I-I w-was tri-trying to m-mu-make…"

"Hush my pet. I know what you were doing." He started planting kissing across your neck in a way that made your body tingle.

"I-I re-really think we…"

"Shut up." You shut up immediately. The heat from his body radiated off his chest and onto your back in waves. You shivered involuntary.

"We can play later I agree. First I think we should get some food in our stomachs." You nodded staring at the counter top memorizing the design. "But first I need something." You look up confused, his lips crashed onto your own.

It was a nice tender kiss. He brushed some hair away from your eyes with his right hand before letting it rest on your cheek. It was soft but passionate. You didn't think Levi could give any other kind of kiss. He left you wanting more basically.

He pulled away slowly, your eyes had fluttered closed; you were confused why the kiss ended so suddenly. As confused as you were, you felt your face heat up when you saw him smiling at you like that. The way was 'Ha, I got you to like me and want me more.' And it made you blush and look away in embarrassment.

"Good girl," You flushed even more now and look at your lap as he left.

"So, why were you hanging out with Yeager?" he questioned not looking back at you as he pulled a pot out of one of the cabinets.

"We were doing homework." You said softly. It wasn't a lie. You were hanging out and doing homework for creative writing. You were going to have to do the History homework later when you got a free chance…or maybe Profes…Maybe Levi could give you a break and let you have a good grade…no. If you were going to get a good grade it was going to be because you earned it. Not because you slept with your professor. It wouldn't be right to earn a grade you didn't deserve.

"I see, and what was up with him sitting on your chest?" he asked, this time looking your way.

You let out a laugh while looking away nervously. "He knows when something or someone sits on my chest I start having fits of laughter. I can't breathe but I can't stop laughing." He nodded in understanding you thought.

"The air being forced from your lungs comes out as if you were laughing. It's not a common occurrence but it happens to some people." You nodded slowly. That made some sense. But it was still a pain when you couldn't breathe and people thought it was some joke but you really were losing air and could suffocate from lack of oxygen.

"Nothing is going on between the two of you, right." It wasn't a question.

"No, we're just friends." He scoffed.

"I believe he thinks otherwise." you frown. Eren and I were only friends. That's all we could ever be. You wished you two could, but things are so complicated. Also what was going to happen now that you had slept with your professor?

You dare not ask in fear of what his response would be.

"I know…" he didn't expect that answer but was glad she wasn't completely oblivious. "We tried dating back in high school but it was weird and awkward most of the time when we were left alone. I guess he's trying to be more than friends again even after it failed the first time." You told him, you didn't want him to be mad at you later for holding out secrets from him.

She didn't see the murderous look Levi was giving to the stove at that. Yeager was trying to go after his girl. "Is that so." His tone was deadly calm.

You gulped, terrified now of the male in front of you.

"I have nothing to worry about though. I know you would never go behind my back to be with Yeager. There would be a severe punishment if you were to." He turned to face you, his face calm and collected, but those eyes. Those eyes were of a crazed killer. Watching his prey, waiting to sink its fangs into its meal next meal.

You started to feel your body shake with fear. What was going on? He was fine just a moment ago! You felt incredibly stupid for telling him about your past with Eren.

"I am a very possessive man, (Y/N). I won't stand for others touching what's mine." He grabbed your hand tightly holding on to your wrist. "I definitely will not give anyone a chance at taking what's mine. Not your friends, not your parents, not even Yeager. If you thought this was the end, you are greatly mistaken. This is only the beginning (Y/N). Nothing is going to stop us from being together."

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hate procrastinating on writing and while at this new job I have more than enough time on my hands to write this out. I make no promises though on when I can update. I am a horrible procrastinator who gets severe writers block. I still love writing Levi though. I want to make him sweet and caring but I also want to make him a crazy and controlling. I have a bunch of ideas on what to do but I always take suggestions! Thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long!**


	12. Jean is onto you

**SORRY! Really bad at coming up with what to write but here you go! Also I didn't really proofread this I just wrote it up and decided to post. Sorry for all the grammar and punctuation mistakes. Love that you guys still love this story! But here you go! Enjoy!**

Levi had left the kitchen to grab a book, you weren't sure how long you'd have so you quickly grab your books out of your book bag throwing open your history book. You needed access to the internet. Damn Levi not giving you enough time to actually do his homework.

You grumbled to yourself. Looking over your planner and cursing Levi's name making you have to write a five page paper on the industrial revolution. How could he want to read all of his student's papers? The topic could get boring after reading the same thing five times over. This didn't look fun. It wasn't fun.

Levi returned to see you hunched over, reading your text book, leg bouncing with nerves. Writing down anything you thought would be correct in the homework. He watched your hand fly over the sheet of paper writing quickly, look back at your text jot down some more notes before repeating.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

Wasn't it obvious? You got maybe three pages but you needed more information than your textbook.

"Shouldn't you have finished your homework at school?" He asked in an obvious annoyed tone.

"Sure wish I could but my history professor is a pain and made us write a five page paper of the industrial revolution when our text books only have enough information for three pages. Plus my other classes are really important to finish can't fail those." You snapped to yourself sarcastically. You didn't expect him to hear you though.

Levi's smile was anything but gleeful. He started to chuckle watching you grumble about schoolwork. "You could have had this finished if you weren't Yeager, Miss (L/N). I wouldn't worry about your others classes though."

Your face burned with embarrassment as well as rage.

"Eren is in most of my classes." You look away from him glaring at your paper as you wrote harder than you usually would.

"For now."

For now? What does that mean? Looking at Levi suspiciously you he only chuckled to himself. Of course he wouldn't stand by and watch some child after his woman. Yes things were going to change very soon.

You hoped Eren would be okay.

 **With Eren:**

"Wonderful! Your food should be out soon!" Eren exclaimed excitedly to his table. The girls giggled to one another as Eren walked away.

Work was always busy but at least the tips were good.

"Yeager." Looking up from his computer he stared at Jean confused. He never came to eat here. Said it was too crowded.

"Jean what are you doing here?"

He looked miffed about something, Eren and Jean weren't close friends but Eren knew he cared about you. Something was up. He knew (Y/N) was up to something but he didn't know what. He trusted her and knew she would call him if anything was wrong.

"You and (Y/N) are close."

Eren nodded staring at his acquaintance in confusion.

"Something's different. She's acting strange." Eren saw the concerned look in his eyes. He was struggling to say this.

"I get it that you two are getting close again…but Marco and I are worried about her. She barely talks to us anymore, she's lying to us about what she's doing." Jean took a deep breath before looking Eren dead in the eye.

"If you know anything that could be causing this could you tell us or at least help her? I…She's special to us and we don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Eren knew it took a lot of guts for him to come here and talk to him about (Y/N). He knew Jean's always had a secret crush on (Y/N) but would never act on it because he was too much of a wimp to ask her out.

Eren thought about telling him about their history professor but (Y/N) made him swear not to tell Jean or Marco.

Giving Jean a sympathetic look with a half smile he shrugged. Cleaning the bar in front of him before his manager yelled at him for standing around and doing nothing. "I'll let you know, don't worry…" Eren hesitated for a moment.

Jean glared he knew there was something else Eren wasn't telling him.

"What is it?"

Eren sighed knowing (Y/N) was going to kill him later if Jean told her. "Look. Remember when (Y/N) went to beach with her cousin?"

Jean nodded glaring at the shorter male. "Yeah? And?"

"Well Ackerman ended up being there. Apparently he was friends with (Y/N)'s cousin and her friends."

"What?"

"Well (Y/N) told me he kissed her…he hasn't tried anything that I know of but I know she's acting different."

"What?!" Jean screamed. Anger was radiating off him, he balled his fist grasping tightly onto Eren's shirt pulling him forward. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

Eren rolled his eyes pushing him out of his face. Jean's grip on his shirt relaxed and slowly fell completely. "Look she told me not to tell you because you'd over react like you are right now. I know something's going on with her so just keep calm. I told you everything I know."

Jean grumbled but nodded. "Thanks."

Eren nodded, watching Jean walk out of the restaurant. He shook his head before going back to work. He really hoped that (Y/N) was doing okay. That she wasn't in any trouble.


End file.
